


Für die Seele des Halbblutprinzen

by Spinnchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, Magie, Tod, Trauer, Zaubertränke, geist - Freeform, letztes Schuljahr, magische Wesen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen
Summary: Severus Snape ist tot. Damit fängt alles an, nicht nur für Harry, sondern auch für die Menschen um ihn herum. Noch bevor der junge Held nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt, muss er erkennen, dass nicht immer alles so war, wie er es glaubte. Und er stellt fest, dass selbst im Endgültigen keine Perfektion existiert.
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/OC
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Es war schwarz.  
Alles war schwarz.  
Von dem Zeitpunkt an, als Harry den toten Körper sah, bis zum Tag der Beerdigung. Vollkommene Dunkelheit, es war als würde er nur funktionieren, Schwärze... und Regen.  
Es regnete, ein Woche nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts, Harry James Potter befand sich allein auf dem Friedhof und sah zu wie der tiefschwarze Sarg magisch in die Erde hinabgelassen wurde.  
Davor war nichts, alles schwarz, Harry existierte nur, er atmete, bewegte sich, lief, schlief, war wach, aß, aber um ihn herum war alles nur schwarz. Bis zu diesem Moment, es regnete... es regnete so stark wie an keinem Tag zuvor, seit der Schlacht.  
Eine Woche zuvor regnete es auch, der Regen wusch das Blut von den Gesichtern der Verletzten und Toten, es regnete während der ganzen Schlacht, und nun tat es das wieder.  
Der Himmel war so schrecklich dunkel, Harry spürte wie seine Kleidung auf der Haut klebte. Er konnte aber nicht mehr tun als zu beobachten wie der Sarg im Boden versank, und eigentlich war ihm alles andere auch egal geworden.  
Er existierte nur noch, in einem Leben aus Schwärze, Dunkelheit...  
Niemand sonst war zu der Beerdigung gekommen, nicht mal ein Redner oder ein Totengräber, nun ja, es gab auch nur noch wenige, allein reiche Zauberer leisteten sich so etwas für ihre Angehörigen. Und seit der Schlacht war dies nicht der erste Sarg, der einfach nur in die Erde gezaubert wurde.  
Der Tote in dem Sarg, er hatte niemanden gehabt. Er war allein gewesen, aber deswegen stand Harry nicht an diesem regenreichen Sonntag auf dem Friedhof.  
Harry weinte.  
Seit der Schlacht weinte er zum ersten Mal, es war eine Woche her, in all dieser tiefen Dunkelheit wagte er es nicht eine Träne zu vergießen. Oder jemandem auch nur ansatzweise zu zeigen, wie er empfand. Er wohnte im tropfenden Kessel und um ihn herum war alles schwarz.  
Wie ein Mantel, der sich mit dem Moment um ihn legte, als er den toten Körper fand... als er die Leiche des Mannes sah, der nun in die Erde hinab gelassen wurde.  
Harry sprach auch nicht, er wohnte nur im tropfenden Kessel, ihm war egal was die Presse über ihn schrieb, die Briefe seiner Freunde las er nicht, er schrieb ihnen auch nicht. Er tat einfach nicht mehr, als sich am Leben zu erhalten.  
Alles war schwarz.  
Die Beine des jungen Mannes gaben nach und er kniete sich weinend in den Matsch.  
„Das habe ich nicht gewollt“ schluchzte er laut auf und vergrub seine Hände in der weichen, kalten Erde.  
Viele waren in der Schlacht gestorben, Freunde und Feinde, aber irgendwie hatten sie doch auch damit gerechnet.  
Alles war schwarz... so schrecklich dunkel.  
Und Harry war in diesem Moment genauso ein siebzehnjähriger Junge, wie vor der Schlacht. Was brachte es ihm denn Voldemort getötet zu haben?  
Was brachte es ihm denn sein Schicksal erfüllt zu haben, wenn etwas geschah, was nicht geschehen sollte?  
Ein leicht dumpfes Geräusch erklang, als der Sarg sein Ziel erreichte und der Zauber anfing die Erde darauf zu schaufeln.  
Sicher würden seine Freunde nicht verstehen wieso Harry gerade weinte, wieso sich sein Körper so schwach anfühlte, so hilflos.  
Wieso er nur um diesen Toten trauerte, und nicht um die anderen.  
Es hätte alles anders werden können, glücklicher, besser... freier.  
Und wieder wurde alles schwarz, je mehr Erde auf den Sarg fiel.  
„Harry“ fragte plötzlich eine männliche Stimme:  
„Harry Potter?“  
Harry sah auf, sah eine schwarze Hose und ebenso dunkle Stiefel, die eines erwachsenen Mannes, daneben dasselbe jünger und etwas kleiner, er sah hoch, zweimal halblange, blonde Haare und blaue Augen.  
Erwachsen, groß, älter, der andere so alt wie Harry.  
„Du siehst miserabel aus“ stellte der Jüngere fest und der Ältere packte ihn, stellte ihn auf die Füße. Sie sahen aber auch nicht besser aus, so glaubte Harry dies, sie trugen Verbände, an Beinen und Armen, und schwarzes Tuch um das rechte Handgelenk, sie trauerten. Harry hatte es nicht gewagt selbst ein solches anzulegen. Er wollte nicht gefragt werden um wen er trauerte.  
„Deine Brille ist kaputt“ stellte der Ältere fest und reparierte sie mit einem Zauber:  
„Und du hast geweint.“  
Natürlich hatte er geweint, ein wenig Wut kam in Harry hoch und er wusste nicht mal wieso, aber sollte man denn nicht weinen, wenn man zu einer Beerdigung ging. Was machten die Beiden überhaupt an diesem Ort? Wenn sie dem Ganzen hätten beiwohnen wollen, dann waren sie dafür definitiv zu spät.  
Der junge Mann wandte sich dem Grab zu, der Zauber war fertig, doch nun wurde ein einfacher Grabstein von zwei Totengräbern gebracht. Sie ließen ihn gemeinsam schweben und setzten ihn dann an das obere Ende des Grabes.  
Hatten die beiden blonden Männer ihn besorgt?  
Ja, eindeutig, und deswegen waren sie wohl auch gekommen. Und auch wenn Harry noch nicht ganz verstand, was da auf dem Grabstein eingraviert war, es nicht verstehen wollte, so glaubte er doch eine gewisse Art von Liebe in den Worten zu spüren.  
Er schluchzte wieder auf und der Ältere nahm ihn fest in den Arm.  
„Wir sollten ihn mit nach Hause nehmen“ schlug der Jüngere vor:  
„Es sieht aus, als hätte er seit der Schlacht nicht mal seine Klamotten gewechselt. Und ich meine mich daran zu erinnern, dass es nicht nur danach aussieht.“  
„Ja, erledigen wir das hier und nehmen ihn dann mit“ stimmte der Ältere zu, Harry konnte nichts anderes als zu weinen und dabei auf den Grabstein zu starren.  
„Hier liegt Professor Severus Snape“ stand darauf:  
„Freund, Held, und für immer unvergessen.“


	2. Chapter 2

„So da sind wir“ Lucius Malfoy trug Harry die ganze Zeit über, als sie auf dem Friedhof waren, während er und Draco noch mit den Totengräbern sprachen und dann auch als sie apparierten. Nun betraten sie ein Gebäude, von dem Harry gerade erstmal nur die schwere Eingangstür aus massivem Holz sah. Dann wurde er abgesetzt und spürte sofort kalten, glatten Boden zu seinen Füßen.  
Vorsichtig sah er sich um, fast der ganze, recht große, Eingangsbereich, schien aus weißem Marmor zu bestehen, aber man hatte die Wände mit schweren schwarzen Tüchern abgehängt.  
Sofort nahm der junge Mann an, dass auch die Dame des Hauses, Narcissa Malfoy, in der Schlacht gefallen war. Und das betrübte ihn sehr, denn damit hatte Draco seine Mutter verloren, und Lucius seine Frau.  
Harry fühlte sich schrecklich leer, schwach, ihm war kalt und er fing an zu zittern, woraufhin er von dem älteren Malfoy erst trocken und dann warm gezaubert wurde.  
„Wo hast du bisher gewohnt“ fragte er dann, wieso...?  
„Tropfender Kessel“ antwortete Harry, leise und tonlos, wollten sie ihn nicht mehr dorthin zurück schicken?  
Das war doch eindeutig Malfoy Manor, und die Beiden bis vor Kurzem noch seine Feinde gewesen. Lucius wollte ihn doch sogar einmal töten...  
„Draco, zeig ihm ein Zimmer, ich hole seine Sachen“ bestimmte Lucius und verließ das Haus sofort, Harry sah ihm wie erstarrt nach.  
„Komm“ forderte Draco ihn auf und Harry setzte sich wie automatisch in Bewegung, folgte seinem... wohl ehemaligen... Feind eine Treppe hoch.  
Alles war aus weißem Marmor, die Wände, der Boden, selbst die Stufen. Und auch oberhalb der Treppe sah man die schwarzen Tücher.  
Sie waren in Trauer, und das zeigten sie auch.  
„Ist... deine Mutter...“ eigentlich wollte der junge Mann das nicht fragen.  
„Mum, nein“ wehrte Draco aber sofort ab:  
„Sie ist vor drei Tagen ausgezogen. Weißt du, die Ehe war na ja...“  
„Arrangiert?“  
„Ja, das war früher so üblich. Ihre Eltern, und die von Dad, machten das aus ohne die Beiden zu fragen. Mum und Dad mochten sich zwar, aber Liebe war da nicht wirklich mit im Spiel. Sie hat immer einen anderen Mann geliebt und Dad wusste das, aber für Voldemort... na ja, es sah einfach besser aus. Jedenfalls ist sie jetzt bei ihm, endlich, wir freuen uns für sie... Beide. Denn er ist nicht nur auch ein Freund der Familie, sondern auch einer meiner beiden Paten.“  
Sie war also nicht tot, sondern glücklich bei dem Mann den sie liebte.  
Ein Lichtblick in all dem Leid.  
„Der Luxus ist da nicht allzu groß“ plauderte Draco lächelnd:  
„Keine Hauselfen, nicht mal Angestellte, aber er kann kochen und macht es auch gerne, und Mum beherrscht Putzzauber. Sie werden es schon schaffen. Und sie sind Beide nicht arm, er stammt auch aus einer reinblütigen Familie, ist es aber selbst nicht mehr. Das Vermögen ist aber noch da, und sie hat noch Geld von den Blacks. Ich könnte sogar noch einen Halbbruder, oder eine Halbschwester, bekommen, Mum ist noch nicht zu alt dafür. Wenn...“ Er verstummte, sie betraten einen langen Gang und er öffnete einfach eine Tür, dahinter befand sich ein großes, gemütliches Zimmer.  
Es gab einen Kleiderschrank, einen Schreibtisch mit Stuhl und ein großes Himmelbett, außerdem ein eigenes, kleines Bad und einen Zugang zum Balkon.  
„Ist das hier okay, sonst kann ich dir ein anderes zeigen. Wir haben viele freie Zimmer“ fragte Draco, Harry nickte nur und betrat das Zimmer, das war mehr als er je gehabt hatte:  
„Mein Zimmer ist zwei Türen weiter und du kannst jederzeit klopfen.“  
„Wieso“ fragte der junge Held leise und setzte sich auf das Bett.  
„Wieso, was“ fragte Draco zurück und setzte sich neben ihn:  
„Ich glaube, ich weiß was du fragen willst. Sagen wir es mal so, wir waren alle nicht immer ehrlich und viele von uns können nun endlich die Masken ablegen. Manche tun das auch nicht bewusst, du wirst in der nächsten Zeit vielleicht einiges herausfinden, was dir nicht gefallen wird. Voldemort ist tot, das wir nun alle frei sind und unsere wahren Gesichter zeigen können... das haben wir dir zu verdanken. Auch das Mum endlich glücklich ist und ich nicht mehr...“  
„Fies und böse?“  
„Genau. Eigentlich bin ich ziemlich harmlos“ lachte Draco fröhlich auf:  
„Wenn es dir besser geht, zeige ich dir meine Besensammlung. Die wird dich sicher interessieren. Jetzt gehe ich erstmal zu den Hauselfen und lasse sie etwas zu essen machen. Hast du einen Wunsch, die kriegen alles hin, selbst Pommes Frites.“  
„Pommes“ staunte Harry, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, das war doch ein reines Muggelessen.  
„Ja, Onkel...“ Draco unterbrach sich wieder, sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde traurig:  
„Onkel Severus, also er war einer meiner beiden Paten... er... also...“  
Draco presste die Lippen fest zusammen, Harry zögerte, dann nahm er seinen ehemaligen Feind fest in die Arme und sofort ließ dieser seinen Tränen freien lauf. Er hatte recht, die Masken würden nun fallen und auch Draco Malfoy war am Ende ein Junge, der trauerte.  
Es dauerte fast unendlich wirkende Minuten bis Draco sich langsam beruhigte und von Harry löste.  
„Danke“ flüsterte er leise und rieb sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen:  
„Die Zeit nach der Schlacht... aber reden wir nicht darüber... also Onkel Severus, er war teilweise muggelgeboren, eigentlich hat er das nie so gezeigt, aber wenn ich bei ihm war und ihn nicht stören sollte, dann hat er mir Pommes Frites gezaubert. Und irgendwann hat er den Hauselfen gezeigt wie es geht, weil ich sie so gerne mochte. Selbst Dad mag sie manchmal, es ist halt etwas anderes. Aber eigentlich war Onkel Severus ein sehr schlechter Babysitter und ich war lieber bei meinem zweiten Paten. Bei dem habe ich auch oft die Sommerferien verbracht. Also, was möchtest du essen?“  
Draco stand auf und schob auch erstmal die Vorhänge auf.  
„Ich weiß nicht“ murmelte Harry leise und starrte für einen Moment ins Leere, blinzelte als er die Eingangstür hörte und Schritte die Treppe hoch kommen. Das war sicher Lucius Malfoy, der vom tropfenden Kessel zurückkehrte... ja, er kam in das Zimmer und hatte Harrys Tasche dabei.  
„Das ist ein sehr gutes Zimmer“ bestimmte er und stellte die Tasche auf dem Bett ab:  
„Hast du geweint, Draco?“  
Stille trat ein, dann nahm Lucius seinen Sohn kurz in die Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich. Noch ein paar Minuten zuvor hätte Harry erwartet, dass Lucius sehr ungehalten darüber wurde zu erfahren, das sein Sohn geweint hatte, aber die Masken fielen wirklich und auch in einem Malfoy konnte ein liebender Vater stecken.  
Und er wusste das Draco gerade einiges durchmachte, genauso wie er selbst.  
„Es ist okay“ nickte der jüngere Malfoy:  
„Ich wollte zu den Hauselfen und sie um ein Essen, für Harry, bitten.“  
„Ich glaube wir können gerade alle etwas gebrauchen, lass es sie im Esszimmer auftragen. Geh danach gleich einmal an deinen Kleiderschrank und suche ein paar Sachen für Harry raus, das was er in seiner Tasche hat ist eigentlich nur noch Dreck. Ich habe nur alles mitgebracht, damit ich nichts wegwerfe woran er eventuell noch hängt.“  
„Ich finde sicher einiges für ihn“ nickte Draco zustimmend und verließ dann eilig das Zimmer, der junge Held selbst saß wie erstarrt auf dem Bett.  
„Wie geht es dir, Harry“ Lucius setzte sich neben den Jungen auf das Bett und streichelte ihm fast schon sanft über das Haar:  
„Wir hatten nicht erwartet dich auf dem Friedhof zu treffen.“  
Ja, eigentlich hatte er das auch nicht von sich erwartet, aber die Maske fiel, auch bei ihm.  
Nun konnte er endlich der Harry James Potter sein, der er immer sein wollte.  
Tief in seinem Innern.  
„Ich wollte...“ Harry presste die Lippen fest zusammen und Tränen traten ihm aus den Augen:  
„Ich wollte, dass... er endlich frei ist, und glücklich wird.“  
Lucius sagte nichts dazu, nahm ihm nur die Brille ab und holte sich Harry dann in die Arme.  
Harry weinte still, unendlich wirkende Momente lang, dann löste er sich von Lucius und hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, es tat ihm gut. Es war befreiend und erleichternd, das „Schwarz“ in ihm ein wenig vertreibend.  
„Besser“ fragte Lucius sanft lächelnd:  
„Natürlich nicht, jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht. So etwas braucht Zeit. Aber glaube auch nicht, dass Severus nie glücklich war. Ja, es hätte mehr sein können, und wäre er nicht gestorben, dann... vielleicht wäre er noch glücklicher geworden, freier auf jeden Fall, aber er war auch nicht durchgehend unglücklich. Und sicher ist er jetzt froh zu sehen, dass wir überlebt haben, und Voldemort eben nicht. Das war doch sein Ziel gewesen, Voldemort musste sterben, und du hast dieses Ziel für ihn erreicht.“  
„Mit ihm“ murmelte Harry leise:  
„Und ohne ihn hätte ich es nicht geschafft.“  
„Ich glaube er würde etwas ähnliches auch über dich sagen, und ich tue das auch. Weißt du... ich habe etwas ähnliches wie er getan, doch mehr für das Ministerium.“  
Nun sah Harry ihn erstaunt an, damit hatte er natürlich nicht gerechnet.  
„Nur er, Narcissa, Draco und Dracos zweiter Pate wusste davon, und auch der hat für das Gute gearbeitet. Aber noch verborgener als ich. Severus hat mich damals dazu überredet, da war Draco gerade auf die Welt gekommen... Severus war mein bester Freund, ich hätte sogar mein Leben für ihn gegeben und zögerte keinen Moment. Draco musste ein Todesser werden, sonst wäre unsere Tarnung aufgeflogen. Hätte er sich geweigert, wäre Voldemort am Ende noch misstrauisch geworden und wäre ich aufgeflogen, dann auch Severus.“  
„Deswegen...“  
„Ja, deswegen sind wir nicht als Todesser angeklagt worden, weil Leute im Ministerium von unserer Arbeit wussten. Nur Weasley würde uns liebend gerne in Askaban gesehen“ Lucius angelte nach Harrys Tasche, öffnete sie und sofort sprudelten die zahlreichen Briefe heraus:  
„Du hast sie nicht geöffnet, oder?“  
„Nein.“  
„Wir haben ein paar Heuler aus dem Hause Weasley bekommen, wir hätten uns freigekauft und irgendwann würde man uns auf die Schliche kommen. Arthur meinte auch in einem, er habe Beweise für unsere Machenschaften. Das ist Schwachsinn, Dumbledore wusste zwar Bescheid, aber er hat es nicht an euren Orden weitergetragen. Dafür war die Sache einfach zu heikel. Es gibt keine Beweise, außer ein paar Erinnerungen, die das Ministerium besitzt.“  
„Dumbledore wusste Bescheid?“  
„Ja. Deswegen war ich ja auch in deinem zweiten Jahr bei ihm.“  
„Das Tagebuch...“  
„Du solltest es bekommen und vernichten. Es hat... Ärger gemacht. Wir wussten ja nicht, dass die kleine Weasley von dem Ärger dann betroffen ist. Es lief leider nicht alles so, wie es geplant war und...“ er öffnete einen der Briefe und las ihn durch:  
„Du bist mit ihr zusammen?“  
„Mit wem?“  
„Ginny Weasley.“  
„Nein“ Harry nahm sich sofort den Brief und las ihn entsetzt, dann öffnete er den nächsten, und noch einen:  
„Sie freuen sich auf die Hochzeit. Nein, verdammt, ich bin nicht mit ihr zusammen. Sie sagte nur, sie wolle nicht ungeküsst in die Schlacht gehen“ Draco kam in das Zimmer zurück und hatte ein paar Kleidungsstücke dabei, sofort widmete er sich ebenfalls den Briefen:  
„Obwohl ich glaubte, dass sie nicht mehr ungeküsst ist, habe ich Idiot ihr den Wunsch erfüllt und sie geküsst. Aber wir sind nicht zusammen.“  
„Das sehen die Weasleys aber eindeutig anders“ stellte Draco ernst fest:  
„Liest du die Briefe jetzt zum ersten mal? Natürlich tust du das, und das war auch gut so, denn jetzt sind wir da und können dir helfen. Wir schreiben gleich mit dir zusammen eine Antwort darauf, aber erstmal solltest du essen, trinken und dir etwas sauberes anziehen. Das meinte ich mit den Masken, auch die Weasleys lassen ihre jetzt fallen, was wir selbst schon an ein paar Heulern gesehen haben. Nur weiß ich nicht, was sie sich davon versprechen dich in ihre Familie zu holen, einen guten Mann für die kleine Weasley wahrscheinlich nicht nur. Eventuell glauben sie sich deinen Ruhm ebenfalls mit ins Haus zu holen.“  
„Ich habe Harry eben schon von unserer Arbeit erzählt“ nickte Lucius ernst:  
„Und das Weasley es nicht glaubt, oder nicht glauben will. Er ist schon sehr stur und lässt sich schwer von seinen Ansichten abbringen. Dabei kann er sich jederzeit die Erinnerungen ansehen, und auch jeder andere, du auch Harry. Du müsstest einfach ins Ministerium gehen und danach fragen.“  
„Ich glaube euch auch so“ der junge Mann sackte förmlich in sich zusammen, ließ die Briefe einfach fallen und Lucius holte ihn sich in die Arme zurück:  
„Jetzt fängt langsam an alles einen Sinn zu ergeben. Was soll ich ihnen denn schreiben?“  
„Erstmal wirst du Papier mit unserem Briefkopf dafür nehmen“ überlegte Draco und zeigte dabei ein leichtes Grinsen:  
„Und dann lassen wir uns zusammen etwas einfallen. Bestimmt treffen dann wieder ein paar Heuler hier ein, aber ich glaube die können wir dann auch noch verkraften.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***  
> Ich hoffe ihr glaubt nicht, es bleibt jetzt die ganze Story über so traurig. Und Severus ist eine der Hauptpersonen in der Story, er wird die ganze Zeit über das Thema sein. Nur irgendwann nicht mehr so traurig, das könnte ich auch auf Dauer nicht durchhalten. Das ist jetzt schon das zweite Kapitel wo ich beim Schreiben mitheulen musste


	3. Chapter 3

„Du solltest etwas essen“, Harry war frisch gebadet, trug einen Pullover und eine Hose von Draco, und saß an einem reich gedeckten Esstisch.  
Es war mittlerweile Abend geworden, zumindest verriet ihm das die untergehende Sonne. Er war kurz auf dem Balkon gewesen und konnte über das ganze Anwesen sehen, es gab einen kleinen magischen Wald, direkt neben dem Haupthaus und er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass es dort auch Zutaten für Tränke gab. Sicher hatte Severus auch sehr oft an diesem Tisch gesessen, zusammen mit seinen Freunden, seiner einzigen Familie.  
Wieder presste er die Lippen fest zusammen, es war einfach alles noch zu frisch und die Beerdigung ja auch erst ein paar Stunden her.  
Er hatte ewig für das Bad gebraucht, aber keiner beschwerte sich, dass er zu spät zum Essen kam. Und es war auch nichts kalt, sicher hatten die Hauselfen es warm und haltbar gezaubert... und es gab auch Pommes, richtige Pommes, nichts was ein Zauberer für Pommes halten könnte und dann falsch lag. Harry wusste ja schon irgendwie das der Vater von Severus Snape ein Muggel war, aber das dieser auch ein paar Dinge aus diesem Leben übernommen hatte...  
Fast schon vorsichtig griff er nach der Gabel und spießte eine der Pommes auf, schob sie sich in den Mund, sogar gesalzen, und knusprig.  
„Sind sie gut“ fragte Draco neugierig:  
„Wir hatten ja nie einen Vergleich, Onkel Severus sagte einfach nur, sie wären so richtig.“  
„Sie sind sehr gut, genau wie in der Muggelwelt“ murmelte Harry leise und trank dann einen Schluck Kürbissaft, danach glaubte er nichts mehr essen zu können. Sein Magen rebellierte, und dabei hatte er die ganzen Tage doch dafür gesorgt zumindest keinen Hunger ertragen zu müssen.  
Vielleicht war das an diesem Tag wirklich zu viel gewesen, und auch in diesem Raum waren die weißen Wände mit schwarzen Tüchern verhüllt worden.  
„Die Tücher“ fragte er leise, durfte er wirklich danach fragen, er wollte die Beiden ja auch nicht verärgern, oder gar verletzen.  
„Onkel Severus hat die weißen Wände gehasst, und den weißen Boden, aber da können wir derzeit noch nichts drauf legen. Und eigentlich ist es auch nur eine kurzfristige Lösung“ erzählte Draco.  
„Wenn Draco für sein letztes Jahr nach Hogwarts geht, werde ich hier ausziehen“ fügte dessen Vater hinzu:  
„Es ist zu groß für mich alleine, und eigentlich auch zu groß für uns Beide. Ein Verkauf kommt nicht in Frage, es ist der alte Familiensitz der Malfoys, aber es muss nicht unbedingt bewohnt werden. Doch all das entscheidet sich erst in der nächsten Zeit, ich gehe Morgen erstmal ins Ministerium und werde dort erfahren, was an Hogwarts alles repariert werden muss und wie lange es dauern wird. Und vielleicht haben sie eine Arbeit für mich, etwas festes... ich könnte etwas zur Ablenkung gebrauchen, eine tägliche Routine.“  
„Ich habe ein wenig Angst“ Draco musste leicht schmunzeln:  
„Dad kann weder kochen, noch beherrscht er Putzzauber. Am Ende besuche ich ihn in seinem Singlehaushalt und mir kommt das Chaos höchstpersönlich entgegen.“  
„Ich nehme mir eine Hauselfe mit“ fauchte Lucius sofort und zeigte sich dabei sehr verlegen, Draco aber lachte nur frech auf und streckte ihm die Zunge raus:  
„Darüber reden wir noch.“  
„Ja ja“ lachte Draco dreckig, Harry beobachtete das Schauspiel für einen Moment mit eiserner Miene, dann aber glitt auch im ein sanftes, fast schon zaghaftes, Lächeln über die Lippen.  
„Er wird in seinem Chaos ersticken“ nickte Draco dem jungen Helden zu, und musste dann vor seinem Vater fliehen, raus aus dem Esszimmer, Lucius folgte ihm nur bis zur Tür und kehrte dann an den Tisch zurück.  
Harry hatte sich noch eine Pommes genommen und er bemerkte es sofort, woraufhin er das Essen noch einmal dampfend heiß zauberte.  
„Lass dir so viel Zeit wie du brauchst, ich kann es auch noch zehn mal heiß zaubern. Der Geschmack leidet dann zwar etwas, aber Hauptsache du bekommst etwas in den Magen. Du siehst aus, als hättest du einige Tage gar nichts gegessen.“  
„Ich habe gegessen“ murmelte Harry leise:  
„Wenn ich Hunger hatte.“  
„Und dann wahrscheinlich auch nur soviel, dass dein Magen nicht mehr knurrte. Ich kenne das...“ Lucius unterbrach sich für einen Moment, Draco kam nicht mehr zurück, aber sicher nicht weil er Angst hatte:  
„Ich musste Severus gleich nach der Schlacht identifizieren, danach konnte ich zwei Tage nichts mehr essen.“  
„Ich... habe ihn gesehen“ Harry kaute langsam auf seiner dritten Pommes herum:  
„Kurz nach seinem Tod.“ Und von da an war alles schwarz gewesen, der Junge erinnerte sich sehr widerwillig an den Moment und sofort glaubte er die Dunkelheit aus den Tüchern heraus zu ihm schleichen zu sehen.  
„Wir sollten nicht darüber sprechen“ seufzte Lucius:  
„Oder vielleicht sollten wir erst recht darüber reden, um es besser verarbeiten zu können. Er sagte mir, er wolle dir unbedingt noch etwas vor der Schlacht sagen, ich weiß aber nicht was. Hast du ihn noch getroffen?“  
„Nein“ das tat gerade noch mehr weh, denn egal was Severus ihm hatte unbedingt sagen wollen, es war sicher wichtig gewesen. Vielleicht hätte es irgendwas verändert... nein, wahrscheinlich nicht, denn Harry glaubte damals ja noch seinen ehemaligen Lehrer zu hassen. Er hätte ihm nicht geglaubt, egal was er Harry sagen wollte... er hätte ihn einfach weiter gehasst.  
„Ich wünschte er hätte es mir auch gesagt, dann könnte ich es dir jetzt sagen. Denn es sah nicht danach aus, als wäre es etwas schlimmes gewesen. Aber vielleicht wollte er dir auch nur Mut zusprechen, sich sogar entschuldigen.“  
Es wurde still, Lucius stand auf und holte sich Harry, der wieder weinte, in die Arme.  
Nun kam auch Draco zurück, er hatte Papier, Feder und Tinte dabei, sicher für den Brief an die Weasleys.  
Aber was sollte Harry ihnen schreiben?  
Er wollte Ginny nicht heiraten und er hatte einen guten Grund dafür.  
Doch genau diesen Grund durfte niemand erfahren, erst recht nicht die Weasleys.  
Draco setzte sich hin, legte das Papier zur Seite und Harry genoss noch für einen Moment in den Arm genommen zu werden. Dann löste er sich von Lucius und setzte sich wieder hin, blickte für einen Moment wie gelähmt auf das Papier.  
Die Weasleys würden ausrasten, wenn sie sahen das sich seine Handschrift auf dem Papier, mit dem Briefkopf der Malfoys, befand. Denn das bedeutete ganz klar, dass Harry sich bei ihnen befand.  
Den Erzfeinden sämtlicher Weasleys.  
Er sah wieder zu den Pommes und nahm sich noch eine, aß sie und holte sich dann das Papier ran, die Feder und Tinte ebenfalls.  
„Schreib ihnen was du über das Mädchen denkst“ schlug Draco sofort vor.  
„Ich kann ihnen nicht schreiben, dass ich glaube sie hatte schon mit jedem Gryffindor in ihrem Jahrgang was“ antwortete Harry tonlos und wurde sehr neugierig angesehen, Lucius hob sogar seine rechte Augenbraue. So wie es der Professor oft getan hatte, erst in diesem Moment erinnerte sich der junge Held an diese Mimik.  
„Wieso nicht“ fragte Dracos Vater dann:  
„Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass dies der wahre Grund ist, wieso du nicht mit ihr zusammen sein willst.“  
„Weil sie eine Weasley ist“ zuckte Draco mit den Schultern:  
„Das würde für mich als Grund reichen.“  
„Es gibt einen anderen Grund, aber selbst wenn es ihn nicht gäbe... es gibt bessere Frauen“ nickte Harry.  
„Dann schreibe dies“ schlug Lucius vor:  
„Schreibe, dass es bessere Frauen gibt.“  
„Ihre Familie behandelt sie wie einen Schatz... wie ein rohes Ei, sie verehren sie förmlich.“  
„Weil sie das erste Mädchen, bei den Weasleys, ist, seit mindestens zwanzig Generationen. Sie werden wahrscheinlich ausrasten, wenn du ihnen schreibst, dass du sie nur für Mittelmaß hältst.“  
„Sie werden bei allem ausrasten, was er ihnen schreibt“ bestimmte Draco.  
„Sie ist unter dem Mittelmaß... Luna... Luna Lovegood ist ziemlich weit oben.“  
„Luna ist wirklich hübsch“ spitzte Draco seine Lippen:  
„Und intelligent. Manchmal etwas merkwürdig, aber nun ja, niemand ist perfekt und eigentlich kann man da auch drüber hinweg sehen. Sie kann einen jedenfalls immer zum Lachen bringen.“  
Harry wollte eigentlich nicht darüber reden, schweigend sah er auf das Papier und fing dann an zu schreiben, alles was er dachte und fühlte.  
Und er beschönigte dabei nichts.  
Am Ende durften Lucius und Draco den Brief lesen, zeigten sich beeindruckt und steckten ihn dann ordentlich in einen neutralen Umschlag. Sie wollten ja auch, dass die Weasleys den Brief lasen, das taten sie aber nicht wenn sie schon vorher sahen woher dieser stammte.  
„Deine Eule ist nicht hier, oder“ fragte Draco, woraufhin Harry förmlich erstarrte:  
„Ich hätte nicht nach ihr fragen dürfen, eindeutig. Es tut mir leid.“  
„Hedwig ist tot“ kam von dem jungen Mann, in seiner Stimme lag etwas leicht zitterndes, Lucius zupfte an seiner Weste und schien sich bereit zu machen Harry wieder in den Arm zu nehmen.  
„Du solltest unbedingt eine neue Eule haben“ bestimmte Draco und zauberte seinen Umhang herbei:  
„Schade das Mum ihre Eulen mitgenommen hat. Ich bringe das hier schnell zu einer Poststelle. Es ist wahrscheinlich auch besser, wenn man der Eule nicht gleich ansieht woher sie kommt.“ Er nickte ihnen zu, nahm den Brief und machte sich dann auf den Weg. Harry hörte wie er in den Eingangsbereich ging, dort die schwere Haustür betätigte und dann alles wieder still wurde.  
„Wenn du dich besser fühlst und etwas eingelebt hast, dann können wir in die Winkelgasse apparieren und auch eine Eule kaufen“ bestimmte Lucius sanft lächelnd:  
„Draco hat recht, du brauchst eine neue Eule. Natürlich wird sie Hedwig nicht ersetzen können, aber dir trotzdem gute Dienste leisten. Willst du nach Hogwarts zurück?“  
Nach Hogwarts zurück?  
Sein letztes Jahr noch machen?  
Ginny würde da sein, Ron vielleicht auch und ganz sicher Hermine.  
Und Severus Snape würde nicht mehr da sein, jemand anderes übernahm wahrscheinlich Zaubertränke, es gab einen neuen Schulleiter...  
Aber vielleicht würde es ihm helfen all das zu verarbeiten, indem er ein letztes mal nach Hogwarts ging, all das beendete was dort einst angefangen hatte.  
Er musste noch einmal nach Hause zurückkehren.  
„Ja“ antworte er nur und holte sich die ganze Schüssel Pommes ran.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry wachte mitten in der Nacht auf.  
Er war nicht erschrocken, hatte keinen Alptraum gehabt, doch aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte es sich so an, als hätte ihn jemand recht unsanft geweckt.  
Er war aber allein im Zimmer, nicht einmal ein verirrtes Insekt konnte er ausmachen.  
Harry konnte sein Herz kurz bis zum Hals hoch schlagen hören, doch er empfand keine Angst, und als er im nächsten Moment tief durchatmete, roch er es... dieser vertraute Duft von Kräutern, Wurzeln... ein wenig muffig, so wie es in den unteren Gefilden von Hogwarts immer roch, dort wo auch der Klassenraum für Zaubertränke war.  
Verdammt, er wollte doch nicht daran denken, nicht an Severus Snape, den Unterricht und... all das eben.  
All das was ihn zur Zeit so traurig machte.  
Aber dieser Geruch, es war als könnte Harry die Hand ausstrecken und die Kräuter berühren, die Wurzeln, welche er in feine Scheiben schneiden musste, um sie dann in den Trank zu geben.  
Man musste die Buchstaben des Zaubertränkebuchs durch die Wurzelscheibe hindurch lesen können, so dünn sollte sie sein. Das hatte er im zweiten Jahr gelernt, und wie verrückt geübt. Hermine beherrschte es natürlich sofort perfekt, die Scheiben von Ron aber waren auch im fünften Jahr immer noch so dick wie sein Daumen gewesen.  
Er presste die Lippen fest zusammen und wollte eigentlich nicht schon wieder weinen, aber die Tränen liefen einfach ungehindert über seine Wangen, auch dann noch als er aufstand um die Balkontür zu schließen.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte ihn nur ein kalter Windhauch berührt, so geweckt, und der Geruch kam aus dem kleinen Wäldchen.  
Wahrscheinlich verrottete da gerade ein Eichhörnchen und deswegen roch es so muffig.  
Es war Vollmond, der erste nach der Schlacht, wahrscheinlich saß Remus gerade in der heulenden Hütte und sah ebenso zum Himmel hoch, wie der junge Held.  
Wenigstens er hatte überlebt, Harry wusste es schon seit einigen Tagen, wollte aber erst den Vollmond abwarten bevor er seinem ehemaligen Lehrer schrieb.  
Und er hatte ja auch gar keine Eule.  
Sollte er Remus einfach im Grimmauldplatz besuchen?  
Nein, vielleicht war der dann gerade nicht da und Harry apparierte umsonst dorthin... und vielleicht mochte der Werwolf es ja auch nicht, dass der junge Mann bei den Malfoys lebte.  
Er wusste ja nichts von deren Arbeit als Spione.  
Es war wohl besser, wenn Harry sich erstmal eine Eule besorgte und dann Remus einen Brief schrieb... der Geruch verschwand langsam und er legte sich zurück in sein Bett.  
Dieser Duft, Kräuter, Wurzeln und die Kerker von Hogwarts, es war schon fast schade, dass dies nun alles verschwand und es wieder kühl und glatt roch, so wie im ganzen Haupthaus des Malfoy Manor.  
Aber vielleicht war es auch besser so, Harry weinte erneut und so schlief er dann auch ein...

„Wie war es im Ministerium, Dad“ Draco und Harry waren gerade im Eingangsbereich und versuchten, zusammen mit einer Hauselfe namens Lakri, die schwarzen Tücher etwas flächendeckender aufzuhängen.  
Sie befanden sich eher weniger aufgrund der Trauer an den Wänden, sondern mehr um den Professor zu ehren, sich an dessen Wünsche und Eigenschaften zu erinnern. Er mochte diese Wände nicht, nicht weil sie weiß waren, sondern mehr weil sie ihn an unangenehme Malfoys erinnerten und an die nicht immer ganz so schönen Aufeinandertreffen mit diesen. Besonders Lucius' Vater hasste Severus aus tiefstem Herzen, zum Glück starb dieser schreckliche Mensch noch bevor Draco geboren wurde.  
Lucius verzog das Gesicht und rieb sich über die Stirn, atmete tief durch.  
„Die Schule ist pünktlich zum ersten September fertig, zumindest so sehr, dass man dort leben und unterrichten kann. Die meisten Schäden sind wohl an den Dächern, aber der Gryffindor- und Astronomieturm sind dicht“ erklärte er dann und Harry glitt ein leichtes Lächeln über die Lippen.  
„Das ist doch gut, trotzdem siehst du aus, als würdest du dir Sorgen wegen etwas machen“ stellte Draco klug fest.  
„Sie haben mir einen Job in Hogwarts angeboten und ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich das annehmen soll.“  
Einen Job in Hogwarts?  
Was sollte das denn sein?  
Lucius war doch definitiv nicht als Lehrer geeignet, er hatte gar nicht die Geduld einen Haufen Kinder zu unterrichten. Zumindest schätzte Harry so den Malfoy ein, ihm kam Dracos Vater eher wie jemand vor, der selbst noch ein leicht kindliches Gemüt in sich trug. Jemand der gerne seinen Sohn durch das Manor jagte, oder mit ihm für Quidditsch übte.  
Und Hausmeister war definitiv eines Malfoy nicht würdig, da würde Lucius nicht einmal ansatzweise drüber nachdenken, die Minister eher auslachen.  
Da blieb doch nur noch ein Posten in Hogwarts übrig, und der war auch gerade frei... der des Schulleiters!  
Harry quietschte erschrocken auf, als ihm die Erkenntnis kam und auch, dass Lucius genau der Richtige dafür war. Er konnte, trotz des etwas kindlichen Gemüts, sehr autoritär sein und kam auch mit viel Schreibarbeit klar. Er hatte zwar nie unterrichtet, wusste aber genau was ein Unternehmen, wie diese Schule, brauchte. Und weil er mit einem der langjährigen Lehrer befreundet war, zudem einen Stellvertreter haben würde, wusste er sich auch um die Bedürfnisse von Schülern und Lehrern zu kümmern.  
„Ich kann das nicht machen“ murmelte Lucius und setzte sich in den Sessel, welcher sich im Eingangsbereich befand. Harry nahm an, dass dieser da nur stand, damit der Raum nicht so leer wirkte. Aber da der Sessel ebenso weiß wie die Wände und Böden war, brachte es nicht wirklich viel.  
„Wieso nicht“ wollte Draco sofort wissen:  
„Das ist die perfekte Arbeit, du wirst versorgt und für die Sommerferien kaufst du dir ein Haus in Hogsmeade. Oder du wohnst ganz in Hogsmeade, aber lieber wäre es mir, du isst und lebst in Hogwarts, da musst du nicht putzen und kochen.“  
„Ich kann mir immer noch eine Hauselfe mitnehmen“ zischelte Lucius ungehalten.  
„Ja, für die Sommerferien“ klagte Draco:  
„Denn ich weiß, du wirst der Hauselfe irgendwann sagen, dass sie den Kram liegen lassen soll und dann versinkst du mit ihr im Chaos.“  
Harry gluckste leise auf, er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen sich vorzustellen wie er Lucius besuchte, ihm dieser, zusammen mit der Hauselfe, öffnete und gleichzeitig das Chaos dem Jungen entgegen fiel.  
Er sah an Lakri, dass es den Hauselfen im Manor gar nicht so schlecht ging wie er es von Dobby einst hörte. Sie hatten nur eine Rangordnung, je höher man sich arbeitete, umso mehr Kleidung und Privilegien gab es. Der persönliche Hauself von Lucius zum Beispiel, hatte ein eigenes kleines Zimmer und trug Kleidung aus Brokat, wohl auch weil er anwesend war, wenn sich Gäste im Haus befanden.  
Er musste dann Wein und Whiskey servieren, zündete den Männern ihre Zigarren an und brachte den Damen Sitzkissen.  
Da konnte man nicht in einem Fetzen herum laufen.  
Lakri schien eher in der Mitte der Rangordnung zu sein, sie trug ein Kleid aus Leinen, es war ordentlich, sauber, sie hatte auch Schuhe, aber es war eben nichts besonderes und maßgeschneidertes.  
„Mein eigener Sohn hält mich für unfähig ein eigenes Leben zu führen“ stellte Lucius leicht ungehalten fest.  
„So ist es“ nickte Draco zustimmend und musste schon wieder fliehen.  
„Ich hätte dich gerne als Schulleiter“ murmelte Harry leise und zauberte dann eines der Tücher so an die Wand, dass nichts mehr von dem weißen Marmor darunter zu sehen war:  
„Und ich glaube der Professor hätte sich auch darüber gefreut.“  
„Wahrscheinlich hätte er das“ seufzte Lucius und setzte sich wieder auf den Sessel, bat Lakri darum ihm einen Whiskey zu bringen:  
„Ich müsste dann aber auch noch neue Lehrer suchen, für Zaubertränke, Verwandlung und Verteidigung. Und besonders was Zaubertränke angeht, habe ich keine Ahnung. Slughorn kann ich nicht zurückholen, beziehungsweise, ich weiß gar nicht wo der steckt. Kaum war er aus dem Krankenhaus raus, hat er das Land verlassen. Und eigentlich will ich den alten Mann auch nicht zurück.“  
„Ich weiß jemanden für Verteidigung“ bestimmte Harry und nahm eines der anderen Tücher in die Hände, sah nachdenklich darauf:  
„Und was die anderen beiden Fächer angeht... was ist eigentlich mit Professor McGonagall geschehen?“  
„Sie ist sofort in Rente gegangen, als sie hörte, dass sie nicht Schulleiterin wird. Sicher war es nie ihr eigentliches Ziel gewesen, aber sie hatte wahrscheinlich schon darauf gehofft. Das Ministerium will aber jemand Jüngeren, ich soll Hogwarts in eine neue Zeit führen... jedenfalls haben sie es so ausgedrückt. Jedenfalls hätte ich sehr viele Freiheiten.“  
„Und dann überlegst du noch? Du könntest bei anderen Schulen anfragen. Eventuell gibt es jemanden, der ein kleines Abenteuer sucht und in ein neues Land ziehen möchte. Natürlich sollte er unsere Sprache beherrschen, oder zumindest bereit sein sie schnell zu lernen.“  
Lucius schwieg einige Momente lang.  
„Und wen kennst du für Verteidigung“ fragte er dann neugierig.  
„Remus Lupin“ nickte Harry und zauberte das schwarze Tuch an die nächste Wand, Draco kehrte zurück und half ihm sofort weiter dabei.  
„Ich kann Lupin nicht zurück nach Hogwarts holen, er ist ein Werwolf und alle wissen das“ schnappte Lucius und lehnte sich etwas zurück, strich sich dabei leicht verzweifelt über das Gesicht und nahm dann seinen Whiskey in Empfang.  
„Hast du nicht eben gesagt, du hättest viele Freiheiten, wenn du das Angebot annimmst“ fragte Harry neugierig, wenn er schon nichts mehr für Severus Snape tun konnte, dann vielleicht für Remus.  
Und der würde bestimmt nicht ablehnen, wenn man ihn nach Hogwarts zurückholen wollte. Er brauchte den Job, das Geld, die Privaträume, besonders die, weil niemand lebte freiwillig im Grimmauldplatz, und die Nähe zum verbotenen Wald. Dann musste er nicht mehr jeden Vollmond apparieren und kam am Morgen danach schneller ins Bett.  
„Lupin ist jedenfalls ein guter Lehrer“ überlegte Draco ernsthaft:  
„Und du wirst auf die Schnelle sicher keinen gleichwertigen finden.“  
„Ich kann auch ablehnen und jemand anderes den Job des Schulleiters überlassen“ klagte Lucius und trank seinen Whiskey mit nur einem Zug aus.  
„Onkel Severus hätte dich jetzt bestimmt als Idioten bezeichnet, er hätte gewollt, dass du dieses Angebot annimmst“ nickte sein Sohn ernst.  
„Er wäre dann aber auch mein Stellvertreter geworden und wir hätten das zusammen gemacht“ fauchte Lucius und sah dann sofort zu Harry, er wollte nicht das der Junge noch einmal deswegen weinte und tatsächlich presste dieser schon wieder die Lippen zusammen, widmete sich aber auch schnell wieder der Arbeit.  
Er wollte selbst nicht mehr weinen.  
Aber allein die Vorstellung wie die beiden besten Freunde zusammen Hogwarts leiteten...  
„Dann mach Lupin zu deinem Stellvertreter“, Draco wurde langsam ungehalten und Harry konnte es ihm nicht verdenken:  
„Was meinst du, was das für sein Ansehen tut und zudem ist er ein Freund von Harry. Er kann Hauslehrer von Gryffindor werden.“  
„Er ist aber nicht unser Freund, mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn er uns stattdessen mit einem Avada begrüßt.“  
„Ich rede vorher mit ihm“ schlug Harry leise vor:  
„Ich wollte ihm sowieso schreiben, wenn ich eine Eule habe. Wir könnten ihn auch vorher hier einladen und du besprichst einige Sachen, unter vier Augen, mit ihm...“ Eigentlich wollte der junge Mann noch etwas sagen, da kamen mehrere Eulen durch das Fenster im Eingangsbereich und warfen Briefe ab, um sich dann schnell wieder aus dem Staub zu machen.  
Und sofort sah Harry, es waren Heuler unter der Post.  
„Heuler“ Draco ging hin und nahm einen der unangenehmen Briefe mit zwei Fingern auf, öffnete ihn und der Heuler schoss zu Harry rüber.  
„DAS DU ES WAGST UNS SO EINEN BRIEF ZU SCHICKEN“ brüllte Arthur Weasley:  
„DU UNDANKBARES BLAG! OHNE UNS WÄRST DU JETZT TOT UND VOLDEMORT WÜRDE AUF DEINE LEICHE SPUCKEN...“ Lucius beendete das Geschrei mit einem Zauber, und das noch bevor der Heuler fertig war.  
Draco öffnete den nächsten Heuler.  
„DU BIST DIE LÄNGSTE ZEIT MEIN FREUND GEWESEN“ brüllte Ron und die Malfoys konnten sehen wie Harrys Wangenknochen leicht wütend zuckten:  
„WER SO MIT MEINER SCHWESTER UMGEHT, DER IST MEIN FEIND UND DAS WERDE ICH DICH VON NUN AN AUCH SPÜREN LASSEN!“  
Diesmal verpuffte der Heuler von ganz allein, Harry öffnete den dritten und letzten Heuler, nun war ihm auch alles egal.  
„NICHT NUR DAS DU MEINER TOCHTER WEH GETAN HAST“ brüllte Molly Weasley ihn an:  
„NEIN! DU HAST DICH AUCH MIT DIESEM ABSCHAUM ZUSAMMEN GETAN! ICH WÜNSCHTE DU WÄRST IN DER SCHLACHT VERRECKT!“  
„Die Masken fallen“ bestimmte Draco ernst:  
„Nun sehen wir hier die wahren Gesichter der Weasleys. Beziehungsweise Harry sieht sie.“  
„Sie haben sich nicht geändert“ wehrte Lucius recht gelassen ab, und widmete sich dann den Briefen:  
„Arthur war schon während seiner Schulzeit so, wir waren ja im gleichen Jahrgang, auch Molly. Sie waren vom Neid zerfressen, vom Hass. Schon im ersten Jahr taten sie sich zusammen und schrien mir hinterher, ich würde Voldemort in den Arsch kriechen. Ja, meine Eltern gehörten zu seinen Anhängern, aber ich war elf, ich hatte ihn bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht ein einziges mal gesehen. Aber so ging das unsere ganze Schulzeit über, und sie fanden sehr schnell Freunde, die uns Slytherins dann ebenfalls das Leben schwer machten. Für sie waren alle Slytherins die Diener Voldemorts. Hier schreiben sie, sie wollen gerichtlich gegen dich vorgehen, du seist nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig.“  
„Sie wollen an mein Geld, anders kann es nicht sein“ murmelte Harry leise und atmete dann tief durch:  
„Du musst unbedingt Schulleiter werden, Lucius. Wenn du es schon nicht für dich tust, dann wenigstens für mich, und wenn es nur ein Jahr ist. Bitte.“  
„Wieso“ staunte Dracos Vater.  
„Harry hat einen Plan“ nickte Draco daraufhin lächelnd:  
„Ich sehe es ihm an.“  
„Ja. Ich habe tatsächlich einen Plan“ ein leichtes Grinsen glitt über das Gesicht des jungen Helden:  
„Einer, der dafür sorgt, dass auch ganz Gryffindor sieht, wie die Weasleys wirklich denken. Vielleicht sieht es sogar ganz Hogwarts, aber das Haus Gryffindor auf jeden Fall. Und dann wird sich zeigen, wer wirklich mutig ist.“


	5. Chapter 5

„Wir wollen heute in die Winkelgasse“ begrüßte Draco den heldenhaften Mitbewohner am Frühstückstisch, eine Woche nachdem dieser im Malfoy Manor eingezogen war. Mittlerweile hatte Lucius das Angebot angenommen und wurde als Schulleiter vereidigt, etwas was natürlich nicht Jedem gefiel, erst recht aber nicht den Weasleys.  
Es kamen erneut sehr unangenehme Heuler, einer behauptete Lucius sei nur Direktor geworden, weil er Harry in den Arsch gekrochen sei und wieder einmal wollte man gerichtlich gegen sämtliche Malfoys, und Harry, vorgehen.  
Aber das konnten sie sich wahrscheinlich gar nicht leisten.  
Lucius meinte jedenfalls, er habe Anwälte, die würden die Stunde tausend Galleonen kosten und wären ihr Geld auch wert. Und am Ende würden diese schon dafür sorgen, dass die Weasleys nicht einmal ansatzweise Erfolg haben würden.  
„Ich habe ab Morgen einiges an Arbeit zu tun und werde wahrscheinlich täglich mehrere Stunden im Ministerium, und in Hogwarts, sein“ fügte Lucius hinzu:  
„Das ist also unsere letzte Chance für einen gemeinsamen Einkauf, die Bücher müsst ihr dann auch alleine besorgen. Ich bringe euch die Liste mit, sobald ich sie habe.“  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich unbedingt in die Winkelgasse will, nachdem was alles in den letzten Tagen passiert ist“ Harry setzte sich hin und angelte nach dem Tagespropheten, es gab ein Interview mit Arthur Weasley.  
Natürlich gab es eines, die Presse zahlte gut dafür und es war auch klar worum es darin ging. Harry konnte gerade noch lesen, dass er Ginny die Ehe versprochen hatte, da nahm Lucius ihm das Schundblatt entschieden weg.  
Die Ehe versprochen?  
Mit einem Kuss?  
Irgendjemand musste sämtlichen Weasleys, und ganz besonders Arthur, den Verstand weggezaubert haben.  
„Lies das nicht“ bestimmte der ältere Malfoy:  
„Ich habe sie auch nur abonniert, weil da wichtige Kurse drin stehen, wie zum Beispiel Gold und Honig gerade laufen. Darin habe ich nämlich investiert.“  
„Vielleicht sollte ich auch mein Geld, in irgendwas, investieren“ überlegte Harry sofort ernsthaft, so wie es gerade stand würde er nach Hogwarts nicht so schnell eine Arbeit finden. Nicht, weil er nicht für irgendetwas Talent hatte, oder den Willen zu arbeiten, sondern weil er Harry Potter war und damit der Held der magischen Nation. Erst vor zwei Tagen schrieben sie, Lucius meldete Harry für das letzte Jahr an und das konnte man leider nicht geheim halten, dass er doch eigentlich gleich Auror werden könnte und aufgrund seines Sieges gegen Voldemort auch keine Ausbildung bräuchte.  
Was für ein Schwachsinn, und damit hatte der junge Mann auch den Wunsch Auror zu werden vollständig abgehackt. Er wollte es schon vor der Schlacht nicht mehr, aber nun war er sich dessen absolut sicher.  
„Wenn, dann sollte ich für dich dein Geld investieren“ wehrte Lucius sofort ab:  
„Ich kenne mich damit aus und kann dir dein Vermögen, wie groß auch immer es sein mag, innerhalb eines Jahres verdoppeln.“  
Harry schwieg für einen Moment, Lucius und Draco wussten tatsächlich noch nicht wie viel der Held auf seinem Verlies hatte.  
„Sicher“ fragte er dann neugierig:  
„Es ist schon sehr viel.“  
„Umso mehr es ist, umso mehr wird es am Ende sein. Und du würdest nicht investieren wollen, wenn du dir nicht Sorgen machen müsstest.“  
„Ich müsste mir keine Sorgen machen, aber ich glaube, ich finde nächstes Jahr so schnell keine Arbeit und ein kleines Häuschen wäre eventuell keine schlechte Anschaffung. Einfach, damit ich ein festes Dach über dem Kopf habe, das ist ja das Wichtigste. Das und eine volle Vorratskammer.“  
„Nachdem was der Tagesprophet derzeit schreibt, wird es wohl recht lange dauern, bis du eine Arbeit findest“ überlegte Draco ernsthaft:  
„Sie scheinen dich für die Wiedergeburt von Merlin zu halten, oder ähnlich mächtiges. Jemand der jeden Verbrecher mit nur einem Fingerschnippen nach Askaban verfrachtet.“  
„So ist es, leider“ seufzte Harry:  
„Im Endeffekt bliebe dann nur Lehrer an Hogwarts für mich übrig, denn da bin ich einigermaßen vor der Presse sicher. Aber ich bin jetzt nicht dazu bereit zu unterrichten, und werde es auch sehr wahrscheinlich nächstes Jahr nicht sein. Vielleicht mache ich auch ein paar kleine Reisen, nach Rumänien, oder in die USA, bevor ich dann entscheide was ich am Ende wirklich mache.“  
„Und dafür brauchst du Geld, und auch für den Fall das du gar nicht arbeiten kannst, oder willst“ bestimmte Lucius und erhielt dann von Harry den Ersatzschlüssel zu dessen Verlies:  
„Wir sehen uns das gleich einmal kurz an, denke ich. Die Potters zumindest, waren eine reinblütige Familie, ich denke wir werden keine Spinnweben in deinem Verlies finden.“  
„Das nicht“ Harry zeigte ein sanftes Lächeln, er vertraute da Lucius voll und ganz, besonders weil dieser ja wirklich nicht arm war. Er besaß wahrscheinlich zehn Verliese, hochvoll bis zur Decke, da musste er nicht auch noch das Geld eines jungen Helden an sich nehmen. Bei den Weasleys wäre es sicher anders gelaufen, und mittlerweile kannte er ja ihre wahren Absichten, da konnte man schon glauben sie würden sich auch an seinem Geld einfach bedienen, wenn sie die Möglichkeit dazu hatten.  
„Du brauchst auch endlich eine Eule“ bestimmte Draco, Harry schrieb Remus immer noch nicht, aber Lucius, und der Werwolf war ganz begeistert von der Idee nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.  
Und wahrscheinlich war es ihm dabei auch egal, dass ein Malfoy dann sein Chef war. Da es eine rein bürokratische und offizielle Anfrage war, wusste Harry auch noch nicht wie Remus mittlerweile zu ihm stand. Das Harry im Manor lebte, dürfte er wahrscheinlich schon mitbekommen haben, es wurde von den Weasleys ja oft genug im Tagespropheten verkündet. Und das sie sich Sorgen deswegen machten, man wüsste ja nicht welch schwarze Magie von den Malfoys betrieben wurde und vielleicht machten sie sich Harry damit gefügig.  
Ja, es gab schwarze Magie im Malfoy Manor, er konnte sie nahezu spüren, aber man sprach nicht darüber und eigentlich wusste er auch schon wo sich all das Unangenehme befand.  
Es war wie ein unsichtbarer Nebel, welcher versuchte immer wieder nach Harry zu greifen, sobald er in die Nähe des Kellers kam. Und eben dieser Keller war für ihn, von Anfang an, tabu gewesen.  
Die Tür dazu war auch mit einem Zauber versiegelt, Harry war aber auch nicht neugierig genug, um darum zu bitten sich das einmal ansehen zu dürfen.  
Und er war immer noch stark genug, um dagegen, im Notfall, ankämpfen zu können.  
Wahrscheinlich wäre es auch gerade überall woanders gefährlicher für ihn.  
Der Aufenthalt im Malfoy Manor tat ihm gut, auch wenn er immer noch trauerte, so wie Draco und Lucius auch, so fühlte er sich doch mit jedem Tag etwas besser. Vielleicht weil er mit seiner Trauer eben nicht mehr alleine war.  
„Ja, eine Eule wäre wirklich nicht schlecht“ murmelte der junge Mann nachdenklich:  
„Eine die mich dann vielleicht auch auf die Reisen begleitet. Dann kann ich euch immer schreiben und von dem berichten, was ich alles erlebe.“  
„Also ein Tier, welches auch lange Strecken gut bewältigen kann“ stellte Lucius fest und aß dann sein Brötchen auf:  
„Ein Uhu vielleicht... schauen wir mal was der Laden da hat. Das ist das erste mal, dass ich mit Draco dieses Geschäft betreten werde“ sie standen auf und zauberten ihre Umhänge herbei:  
„Er wollte ja nie ein Haustier.“  
„Weil wir immer genügend Eulen hier hatten, und mir die Eulen von Hogwarts auch vollkommen reichen. Und für Kröten, Ratten oder Katzen habe ich nicht viel übrig.“  
„Ich muss mal ernsthaft, mit deiner Mutter, über deine Erziehung sprechen. Wir haben da irgendwas falsch gemacht“ klagte Lucius etwas sehr theatralisch, und floh dann vor seinem Sohn in den Eingangsbereich.  
„Auf jeden Fall habt ihr da ein ganz schön arrogantes Muttersöhnchen herangezogen“ grinste Harry, ein wenig frech und musste dann auch fliehen, und das vor beiden Malfoys. Im Eingangsbereich legten sie dann die Umhänge an, verließen das Haus, und damit auch die Appariersperre.  
Die Malfoys wussten schon, wieso die Sperre nur auf ihrem Hauptgebäude lag und wofür sie diese brauchten. Vielleicht unter anderem wegen der schwarzen Magie im Keller, aber so hielten sie sich zum Beispiel auch die unangenehme Presse vom Hals. Denn die kannte ja derweil keinen Anstand und apparierte auch mal in Häuser hinein, ohne vorher angeklopft zu haben.  
Man konnte sie dann im Nachhinein dafür verklagen, die Schlagzeile kam aber trotzdem in den Tagespropheten und dann war der Ärger schneller da, als man gucken konnte.  
„Harry, du kannst zwar apparieren, hast aber den Schein noch nicht gemacht. Deswegen werde ich dich heute mitnehmen“ organisierte Lucius:  
„Das sieht dann besser aus, wenn wir auf Auroren oder Minister treffen sollten.“  
„Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass wir nicht auf solche treffen“ seufzte der junge Mann, Draco verschwand inzwischen, er hatte den Schein schon gemacht, dann nahm Lucius die Hand des Helden und sie folgten dem jungen Malfoy.  
Die Winkelgasse zeigte sich hochvoll, wie immer, doch was Harry als erstes auffiel, war das der Laden der Zwillinge geschlossen war.  
An der Tür hing ein Schild, dass man sich auf unbestimmte Zeit ausruhen wollte, nach der Schlacht sicherlich verständlich.  
Aber so wie sich die Weasleys in ihren Briefen und Heulern gaben, konnte man doch glauben, sie hatten alles gut weggesteckt. Denn während Harry noch immer um den Professor trauerte, auch die beiden Malfoys das schwarze Tuch weiterhin um ihr Handgelenk trugen, so waren die Weasleys damit beschäftigt ihren ehemaligen Freund aufs Übelste zu beschimpfen. Und wer so voller Wut und Hass war, der trauerte wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht um irgendjemanden.  
Schon ungerecht irgendwie, aber andererseits wussten sie auch nicht was Harry gerade durchmachte... wieso versuchte er sie eigentlich immer noch zu verteidigen? Sein Brief war alles andere als schlimm gewesen, und trotzdem war er gleich ihr Erzfeind Nummer Eins, das größte Übel in ihrem Leben.  
Aber es ging ja auch um Ginny, was erwartete er dann?  
Für die ganze Familie war Ginny ihr unschuldiges Engelchen... von wegen.  
Harry kräuselte leicht die Lippen, er hatte eigentlich genug von der ganzen Sache.  
Ein wenig wirkte es auch so, als hätten die Weasleys nur auf einen Grund gewartet um Harry endlich hassen zu dürfen. Und am Ende ging es ihnen gar nicht um ihre geliebte Tochter, die vom Helden angeblich so schrecklich behandelt wurde.  
„Gehen wir erst zu Gringotts“ schlug Draco vor:  
„Das Unangenehme immer als erstes, und dann schauen wir einmal in das Tiergeschäft. Er hat sicher was für dich, Harry, einen Uhu, oder eine größere Eule.“  
„Und wenn nicht, dann wenden wir uns direkt an einen Züchter“ bestimmte Lucius und sie machten sich auf den Weg zur Zaubererbank:  
„Beziehungsweise, ich schreibe einem und ihr sucht ihn dann auf. Ich wusste das es ein Fehler war dieses Angebot anzunehmen, ich wollte doch nicht mehr soviel arbeiten.“  
„Es ist bestimmt nur jetzt soviel Arbeit“ lächelte Harry ihm aufmunternd zu und sah dann noch einmal zum Laden der Zwillinge:  
„Ich habe tausend Galleonen in dieses Geschäft investiert.“  
„Wirklich“ staunten die Malfoys.  
„Ja, ich habe den Zwillingen den Gewinn vom trimagischen Turnier gegeben. Dadurch konnten sie den Laden dann auch erst eröffnen.“  
„Das hole ich dir zurück“ nickte Lucius ernst:  
„Und zwar mit Zinsen.“


	6. Chapter 6

„Mr. Potter“ begrüßte der Kobold den Helden und nahm dann auch gleich dessen Schlüssel in Empfang:  
„Was kann ich für Sie tun?“  
„Ich hätte gerne..“ Harry fing kurz an zu rechnen, er brauchte sicher noch einiges für Hogwarts und dann die Eule, und...  
„Er hätte gerne nichts“ mischte Lucius sich ein, nahm Harrys Schlüssel von dem Kobold zurück und drückte ihn dem Helden in die Hände, dann bekam der Bankangestellte den Ersatzschlüssel:  
„Aber ich möchte, dass Sie sein gesamtes Geld so anlegen, wie meines zuletzt.“  
„Wir hatten zuletzt Gold und Honig, Mr. Malfoy“ erinnerte sich der Kobold:  
„Das läuft zur Zeit sehr gut, und wird auch stabil bleiben. Besonders das Gold.“  
„So ist es. Wenn es keinen plötzlich Abfall der Kurse gibt, dann wird sich Harrys Geld innerhalb des Schuljahres verdoppeln.“  
„Wollen Sie einmal runter fahren und sich das genauer ansehen“ fragte der Kobold geschäftig.  
„Ich möchte etwas aus meinem Verlies holen“ meldete Harry sich:  
„Und das ist kein Geld. Denn anscheinend wird mir das hier heute verboten.“  
Er lächelte leicht, die Malfoys nickten zustimmend, da hatte er sich ja zwei angelacht.  
Aber diese Zuneigung, welche die Beiden mittlerweile für ihn empfanden, erfüllte ihn auch irgendwie mit einer Wärme, die schon seit einer Woche dafür sorgte, dass die Schwärze fast gar nicht mehr zurückkehrte. Eigentlich nur noch, wenn er alleine war, niemanden hatte zum Reden, oder nachts, wenn er glaubte wieder die Kerker der Schule zu riechen, die Kräuter und Wurzeln... Er war schon im Wald gewesen, fand dort einen solchen Duft nirgends, auch kein verwestes Eichhörnchen, oder ähnliches.  
Wahrscheinlich bildet er sich das einfach nur ein, weil er den Tod des Professors noch nicht verarbeiten konnte, es ihn zu sehr schmerzte. Da half auch nicht die ganze Zuneigung der Malfoys, wenn Harry alleine war, dann dachte er sofort an ihn... Severus Snape.  
„Du brauchst dein Geld, wenn du mit der Schule fertig bist“ bestimmte Lucius und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu einer der Loren, stiegen ein und fuhren dann mit der bekannten, sehr hohen Geschwindigkeit los.  
„Aber ich brauche auch Geld, während ich in Hogwarts bin. Hogsmeade wartet förmlich auf mich, und Weihnachten möchte ich meinen Freunden etwas schenken“ nickte Harry heftig, als sie aus der Lore ausstiegen und der Kobold das heldenhafte Verlies öffnete.  
„Du bekommst von mir einen Betrag, und wenn du noch etwas mehr brauchst, dann scheue nicht mich jederzeit anzusprechen“ beendete der Direktor von Hogwarts das Gespräch:  
„Das ist tatsächlich ein ordentlicher Betrag, ungefähr das was wir für Draco, bei seiner Geburt, angelegt haben...“  
„Und wofür ich jetzt drei Verliese brauche“ erinnerte Draco sich:  
„Dad weiß eben wie man Geld vermehrt, und es macht ihm auch Spaß. Er wird dir in dem einen Jahr keine drei Verliese füllen, aber das hier bis zur Decke sicherlich.“  
Harry betrat das Verlies und sah sich kurz um, dann kniete er sich vor eine Schachtel am Boden und öffnete sie. Darin befand sich ein Zauberstab, den Draco und Lucius sofort erkannten, sie zogen scharf die Luft ein, und ein leeres Blatt Papier. Dieses steckte Harry ein und sah dann für einen Moment noch auf den Zauberstab, dann schloss er die Schachtel wieder.  
„Was machst du mit Voldemorts Zauberstab hier“ schnappte Lucius nach Luft.  
„Ihn aufbewahren“ sie verließen das Verlies wieder und der Kobold schloss es sorgfältig zu:  
„Das ist doch der beste Platz dafür. Stellt euch vor, was passieren könnte, wenn der in die falschen Hände gerät. Der Elderstab ist zerstört, ebenso der Ring und der Tarnumhang. Und als ich sah, dass Toms Stab nicht zerstört wurde... habe ich ihn vorsichtshalber mitgenommen und am Tag nach der Schlacht hier versteckt. Ich meine, der Stein der Weisen war doch sogar hier, wieso sollte der Stab dann nicht sicher sein? In Hogwarts bin ich mit Ron und Hermine recht einfach an den Stein gekommen, hier hätte ich ihn nicht gekriegt.“  
„Da ist schon was dran“ überlegte Lucius ernsthaft:  
„Und in Hogwarts will ich den Zauberstab auch nicht haben. Aber wieso hast du ihn nicht einfach zerstört?“  
„Wegen der Feder“ Harry atmete tief durch und sie fuhren zurück:  
„Ich werde verfügen, dass ich eines Tages mit beiden Stäben begraben werden möchte, einfach zur Sicherheit.“  
„Darüber solltest du jetzt noch nicht nachdenken, du hast ja mindestens noch hundert Jahre vor dir, wenn nicht sogar mehr. Was hast du da für ein Papier mitgenommen“ Lucius und Draco wurden sehr neugierig, und als sie zurück in der Bank waren, wollten sie das Papier natürlich sehen.  
„Hier“ Harry hielt es ihnen unschuldig hin und sie sahen es sich an, konnten aber nichts damit anfangen. Als Lucius dann darauf zauberte, zeigte es dem Schulleiter nur eine herausgestreckte Zunge, unter der stand:  
„Nicht für Malfoys geeignet.“  
„Ein Scherzartikel“ mutmaßte Draco sofort, er fand das amüsanter als sein Vater.  
„Nein“ antwortete darauf nicht Harry, sondern die Stimme von Remus Lupin, der daraufhin an sie herantrat und das Papier an sich nahm:  
„Es ist etwas, was sein Vater, Sirius, Peter und ich erschaffen haben. Und wenn man es benutzen will, dann meistens nur für Unsinn.“  
„Ich will mich damit auch schützen“ erklärte Harry, mit einem leichten Welpenblick der bei Remus immer funktionierte, und ließ sich dann erstmal fest umarmen:  
„Du hast sicher gelesen was...“  
„Ich habe es gelesen, und deswegen bekommst du das Papier auch zurück“ nickte der Werwolf lächelnd, der Junge durfte es wieder einstecken und Remus schüttelte den beiden Malfoys kurz die Hände:  
„Ich bin hergekommen um meine letzten paar Knut zu holen, damit ich mir für den Schulanfang eine ordentliche Robe kaufen kann. Ich bin sehr dankbar für das Angebot, aber auch noch ein wenig misstrauisch. Vertraust du den Beiden, Harry?“  
„Ja, sehr sogar. Aber den Grund dafür sollten wir nicht hier besprechen, wir wollten doch sowieso noch einkaufen. Wieso kommst du nicht mit und dann auch gleich zum Malfoy Manor, zum Abendessen.“  
Remus zögerte, aber dann lud auch Lucius ihn ein und so sagte er zu.  
„Wir haben sowieso noch einiges zu besprechen, auch was deine Tätigkeiten als Hauslehrer von Gryffindor und mein Stellvertreter angeht“ erklärte er, woraufhin der Werwolf sich sehr erstaunt zeigte:  
„Das Ministerium hat mir viele Freiheiten gegeben. Sie waren nicht begeistert, aber sie ließen mich auch gewähren, als ich dich vorschlug. Du wirst dich ihnen noch beweisen müssen, aber Harry glaubt schon mal an dich. Er hat dich mir auch vorgeschlagen, und Draco meinte du wärst ein sehr guter Lehrer gewesen. Davon aber mal abgesehen, eignest du dich für alle drei Posten sehr gut.“  
„Also gut“ Remus zögerte erst und wollte dann sein Geld holen gehen, aber Lucius packte ihn einfach und schob ihn entschieden nach draußen.  
„Jetzt gehen wir erstmal zum Tiergeschäft“ überlegte Draco:  
„Und am Besten lassen wir dann die Tage noch den Schneider kommen, du brauchst auch eine Robe, Dad.“  
„Ich habe hundert Roben, da wird sich schon eine finden“ wehrte Lucius entschieden ab.  
„Du willst also keine neue Robe für den Schulanfang anfertigen lassen“ Draco stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften und setzte einen Gesichtsausdruck auf, den sich Harry sehr gut bei dessen Mutter vorstellen konnte, entsprechend entsetzt zeigte sich der ältere Malfoy dann auch.  
„Also gut“ ächzte er, Harry musste schmunzeln und auch Remus glitt ein Lächeln über die Lippen:  
„Wir bestellen den Schneider. Gehen wir in das Tiergeschäft.“  
Gemeinsam betraten sie den Laden und Remus fragte leise, ob die beiden Malfoys wegen Narcissa trauerten.  
„Nein“ ein Schatten legte sich über Harrys Gesicht, der Werwolf konnte es förmlich sehen:  
„Wegen des Professors. Er war Dracos Pate und Lucius' bester Freund.“  
Harry ging schweigend vor und Remus kam der Gedanke das er da wohl in eine offene Wunde gestochen hatte, sofort bereute er seine Frage.  
Sie gingen vorbei an Hundewelpen, Kätzchen, Kröten und Ratten, es gab auch zwei Schlangen, die aber gerade schliefen, und dann kamen sie in den Bereich der Eulen und anderen Vögel.  
Es gab Schneeeulen, Käuze, große Uhus und kleine, „normale“ Eulen, einige sahen ein wenig zerzaust aus, andere schliefen gerade. Aber die, welche wach waren, gurrten sofort den jungen Helden an und wollten natürlich mitgenommen werden.  
Sie wussten genau, wenn jemand zu ihnen in den Bereich kam, dann wollte er eine von ihnen kaufen.  
„Ah, Mr. Potter“ begrüßte der Inhaber den jungen Mann:  
„Ich hörte, dass Ihre Eule leider verstorben ist. Ich weiß noch genau wie Hagrid die Kleine bei mir gekauft hat. Sicher brauchen Sie ein neues Tier, sie alle hier werden einen guten Job machen und Ihnen sehr viel Freude bereiten.“  
„Ja“ antwortete Harry nur, am Ende konnte natürlich keine Eule Hedwig ersetzen, aber... was war das?  
Es gab noch zwei Raben und einen Falken, und ganz hinten in einer Ecke saß eine kleine, pechschwarze Krähe. Sie war allein, noch sehr jung und alles an ihr vollkommen schwarz, sogar die Augen.  
„Komm her“ forderte Harry sie auf und sie hockte sich sofort auf seine ausgestreckte Hand.  
„Das ist Karliah“ verkündete der Ladeninhaber, er hatte ihr schon einen Namen gegeben und das war doch eher ungewöhnlich:  
„Das letzte Tier eines Freundes von mir, der Krähen gezüchtet, und ausgebildet, hat. Er konnte alle verkaufen, außer die Kleine hier. Sie ist erst eine Woche bei mir und auch als Postbotin geeignet. Und glauben Sie mir, sie ist nicht so schüchtern wie sie gerade wirkt. Sie hat hier sogar schon die Raben rund gemacht. Die Beiden wollten ihr an die Federn, am Ende kreischten sie voller Angst herum und ich musste beide Parteien erstmal beruhigen.“  
Harry sah Karliah nur schweigend an, dann bedeutete er ihr sich auf seine Schulter zu setzen. Aber genau das machte sie nicht, sie hüpfte zwar erst dorthin, dann aber setzte sie sich gleich auf seinen Kopf und machte es sich in seinen Haaren gemütlich.  
„Sie passt perfekt zu Ihnen, Mr. Potter. Möchten Sie auch einen Käfig?“  
„Nein“ antworte Harry nur und suchte ein paar Tüten Fleisch, für seine neue Gefährtin, aus, während Remus und die Malfoys zu ihm kamen.  
„Das ist aber keine Eule“ stellte Lucius fest und streichelte Karliah sanft über den Kopf, woraufhin sie glücklich mit dem Schnabel klapperte.  
„Sie ist aber genauso gut wie eine Eule“ pries der Ladeninhaber das Tier an:  
„Und erst sechs Monate alt. Sie werden sehr lange viel Freude an ihr haben, und natürlich können Sie ihr noch einen neuen Namen geben. Sie ist magisch gezüchtet, sie versteht jetzt schon die menschliche Sprache und wird sicher achtzig Jahre alt... bei guter Pflege natürlich, aber da kann ich mir bei Ihnen ja sicher sein.“  
„Karliah ist ein schöner Name“ bestimmte Harry und Lucius zückte die Geldbörse:  
„Ich brauche noch diesen Korb hier.“  
Der junge Mann hatte einen Weidenkorb, mit einigen roten Bändern daran, ausgesucht, dazu nahm er noch Stroh welches als zusätzliches Nistmaterial angeboten wurde.  
Auch das bezahlte Lucius, dann verließen sie zusammen den Laden wieder und Draco fragte wofür der Korb sei.  
„Ich kann sie schlecht zu den Schuleulen schicken“ bestimmte Harry ernst:  
„Das wird ihr Schlafplatz sein, schon im Manor und dann später auch in Hogwarts... eigentlich sind ja nur Eulen erlaubt, aber zur Not packe ich meinen Heldenbonus aus.“  
„Den brauchst du nicht“ wehrte Lucius, ein wenig amüsiert, ab:  
„Ich denke wir haben hier erstmal alles, apparieren wir zum Manor und bestellen auch gleich den Schneider“ er musterte Remus sehr ernst:  
„Er soll am Besten schon Morgen kommen, damit er dafür sorgen kann, dass auch wirklich jeder Lehrer zum Schulanfang gut aussieht.“


	7. Chapter 7

Harry wachte auf, weil ihm etwas in die Nase zwickte. Es war nicht schmerzhaft, eher testend und vorsichtig. Trotzdem erschrak er ein wenig darüber und als der die Augen aufschlug, sah er in das schwarze Gesicht einer kleinen Krähe.  
„Karliah“ sie war wirklich sehr süß, und hatte auch in dem Korb geschlafen, nachdem Harry ihr ein altes Hemd von sich hinein gab. Sie wollte es wohl extra weich haben, denn nach ihm roch es nicht, da die Hauselfen es sauber zauberten. Eigentlich roch seine gesamte Kleidung nach Lavendel, seit er im Manor lebte, und es war ihm definitiv nicht unangenehm.  
Sie klapperte besonders lieb mit dem Schnabel und ließ sich dann streicheln, Harry setzte sich auf und sie legte sich auf den Rücken, damit er an ihren Bauch kam.  
In der magischen Welt waren Krähen nicht wirklich beliebt, zumindest nicht bei denen die abergläubisch waren, denn es hieß, sie würden die Seelen ins Jenseits tragen. Auf jeder Krähe ritt ein Toter, egal ob böse oder gut, und manchmal dauerte so eine Reise auch länger. Nämlich dann, wenn die Krähe von einem Lebenden abgelenkt wurde, gestört im Fressen zum Beispiel. Dann würde der tote Reiter böse werden und einen Fluch auf den sprechen, welcher die Krähe störte.  
„Auf dir reitet gerade kein Toter, oder“ fragte Harry recht amüsiert, und Karliah streckte die Flügel aus, damit er sie auch an den Seiten kraulen konnte:  
„Du bist süß, aber jetzt sollten wir zum Frühstück gehen.“  
Harry setzte die Brille auf und ging dann ins Bad, als er zurückkam hockte Karliah auf dem Bett und richtete sich die durchgekraulten Federn sorgfältig.  
Der junge Mann war am Abend zuvor recht früh ins Bett gegangen und hatte nur noch gesehen wie Remus mit Lucius in dessen Arbeitszimmer verschwand, trotzdem verwunderte es ihn, den Werwolf dann am Frühstückstisch vorzufinden. Und das in den gleichen Sachen, die er auch am Tag zuvor trug.  
„Remus ist über Nacht hier geblieben“ erklärte Lucius ernst:  
„Und er wird auch später seine Sachen holen. Wir müssen noch einiges mehr besprechen, er hat ein paar sehr gute Ideen was Hogwarts angeht. Und er kennt eine Zaubertränkemeisterin, die ich gerne einmal anschreiben würde.“  
„Eine Lehrerin“ staunte Harry und setzte sich auf seinen Platz, Karliah hockte erst auf seinem Kopf, dann aber flatterte sie auf den Tisch und sah sich das Angebot neugierig an.  
Sie war, wie jede Krähe, eine Allesfresserin, trotzdem wollte Harry darauf achten was sie bekam. So nahm er ihr die Wurst weg, gab ihr dafür aber eine kleine Tomate. Diese versuchte sie erst vollständig mit dem Schnabel aufzunehmen, als das nicht funktionierte, hackte sie ein Loch hinein und fraß erstmal den Inhalt. Als dann nur noch die Schale übrig war, konnte sie diese ganz einfach in ihren Magen hinein verschwinden lassen.  
„Karliah ist wirklich sehr niedlich“ stellte Draco fest:  
„Aber lange Strecken wird sie nicht schaffen.“  
„Man kann sich überall auf der Welt Eulen mieten“ bestimmte Harry ernst und schmierte sich ein Brötchen:  
„Woher kennst du diese Lehrerin, Remus?“  
„Sie ist eigentlich keine Lehrerin“ überlegte der Werwolf ernsthaft:  
„Sie ist mehr eine Forscherin, aber sie hat auch die Lizenz als Privatlehrerin. Sie könnte also unterrichten. Auf jeden Fall war sie eine von Severus' besten Schülerinnen und er hat derweil von ihren hervorragenden Fähigkeiten gesprochen. Ihr Name ist Rowanne Bowley, und sie müsste jetzt ungefähr fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt sein und lebt in Irland.“  
„Mir gegenüber hat er sie nicht erwähnt“ murmelte Lucius und holte sich die Zeitung:  
„Aber wir haben selten über seinen Unterricht gesprochen. Auf jeden Fall werde ich sie anschreiben, einen Verwandlungslehrer habe ich eventuell schon, Zaubertränke ist aber sehr schwierig und ich bin deswegen um jeden Vorschlag dankbar. Der Verwandlungslehrer kommt wahrscheinlich von Ilvermorny, in den USA. Er ist ein Animagus-Tiger.“  
„Wieder eine Katze“ schmunzelte Remus und zeigte sich dann erstaunt, als eine Hauselfe ihm einen knusprigen Schweinebraten brachte:  
„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich keinen Hunger hätte...“  
„Iss einfach soviel du schaffst“ kam hinter der Zeitung hervor:  
„Wie oft die Weasleys von schwarzer Magie sprechen, da könnte man meinen sie wollen unbedingt einmal welche sehen. Und ich bin nahe dran, ihnen diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen.“  
„Aber dann fühlen sie sich am Ende noch bestätigt“ warnte Harry kauend und hielt Karliah ein Stück trockenes Brötchen hin, aber das lehnte sie ab, stattdessen interessierte sie sich für den Schweinebraten und bekam tatsächlich etwas davon. Sofort war Remus ihr Held, sie klapperte dankbar mit dem Schnabel und trug das Fleisch zur Fensterbank, um es dort genüsslich zu verschlingen.  
„Ja, leider. Ein paar Schatten, die ihnen im Fuchsbau die Töpfe herum werfen, oder ein Fluch, der sie zwingt auf dem Boden zu schlafen...“  
„Dad. Du bist jetzt der Schulleiter von Hogwarts“ klagte Draco:  
„Sie würden doch sofort dich verdächtigen, wenn ihnen was in den Fuchsbau geschickt wird. Und egal ob du es dann auch gewesen bist, oder nicht, du kannst dir so einen Ärger gerade nicht leisten. Und sie werden dann nicht gelogen haben, denn sie rufen sicherlich sofort die Auroren und die finden dann zumindest den Zauber, und damit die schwarze Magie. Am Ende steht jeden Tag in der Zeitung, dass der Direktor von Hogwarts schwarze Magie auf arme Weasleys schickt.“  
„Draco hat nicht unrecht“ Harry biss in sein Brötchen:  
„Auch wenn ich die Schatten sicher gerne bei den Weasleys gesehen hätte, oder diesen Fluch, es ist besser erstmal nichts gegen sie zu unternehmen.“  
„Erstmal... nichts...“ echote Remus neugierig.  
„Sie bereiten mir soviel Ärger, ich habe keine Lust das nur über mich ergehen zu lassen“ kaute der junge Mann:  
„Vielleicht denken sie, ich bin nach der Schlacht schwach geworden, lasse mich beeinflussen und füge mich irgendwann ihren Forderungen. Aber dem ist definitiv nicht so. Ich will erst wissen, ob nur Ginny nach Hogwarts kommt, oder auch Ron, und ich habe Hermine geschrieben.“  
„Hat sie dir schon geantwortet?“  
„Nein. Aber es kann auch sein, dass der Brief noch unterwegs ist, wenn sie bei ihren Eltern, in Australien, ist. Ich habe deswegen bei der Poststelle auch eine Eule ausgesucht die den Weg zur Not bewältigen kann. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Hermine ihr letztes Jahr machen wird, aber sie ist auch noch mit Ron zusammen. Jedenfalls denke ich das, ich weiß ja wirklich nicht was sie gerade macht und wo sie sich befindet.“  
„Ich muss jetzt zum Ministerium“ Lucius stand auf und zauberte die Zeitung weg, sah ernst zu Remus:  
„Hol deine Sachen und lass dir von Draco ein Zimmer zeigen. Ich werde zum Mittagessen nicht zurück sein, aber ganz sicher, wenn der Schneider da ist. Und ich will keine Widerworte hören, dafür ist keine Zeit und keiner wohnt freiwillig im Grimmauldplatz.“  
Und schon machte sich Lucius auf den Weg in den Eingangsbereich, er hatte sein Brötchen nicht einmal aufgegessen und das sah auch Karliah. Neugierig flog sie zu seinem Teller und sah sich an, was der Malfoy da zurückließ, wollte sich dann die Wurst holen, wurde aber von Harry aufgehalten.  
„Das ist nicht gesund für dich“ tadelte er sie und zauberte das restliche Brötchen weg, gab ihr stattdessen eine Scheibe Gurke:  
„Ich glaube ein bisschen erziehen muss ich dich dann doch noch. Aber das kriegen wir schon hin.“

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie ebenfalls Spione waren. Sie konnten es genauso gut verbergen wie Severus, aber der hat es mir recht früh erzählt. Besonders auch, weil wir so ein wenig zusammen arbeiten konnten“ Remus und Harry waren, Stunden später, in dem kleinen Wald unterwegs, gingen ein wenig spazieren.  
„Ich auch nicht, aber es klingt einfach plausibel, und es gibt Erinnerungen, die man sich jederzeit im Ministerium ansehen kann. Selbst wir Beide könnten hingehen und darum bitten.“  
„Und natürlich macht das Arthur Weasley nicht. Er sollte wissen, dass man an Erinnerungen nicht herum zaubern kann, wie an einem Stück Papier. Und wenn sie von Anfang an im Ministerium aufbewahrt wurden, dann sind sie vollkommen unberührt.“  
„Er ist so stur, und zieht seine ganze Familie mit da rein. Wobei ich sogar glaube, dass da nur Ginny, Ron und Molly voll mit dabei sind, die anderen Brüder jedoch nur reingezogen werden. Sie glauben ja ihren Eltern bedingungslos, und genau das ist das Problem, das und das Ginny ihr großer Schatz ist.“  
„Zumindest Bill schätze ich so ein, dass er sich diese Erinnerung anschauen würde, oder auch die Zwillinge...“  
„Ja. Ich eigentlich auch“ Harry atmete tief durch:  
„Kann ich dir etwas anvertrauen, aber du darfst nicht lachen, oder so.“  
„Du kannst mit mir über alles reden.“  
„Also... seit ungefähr... ich weiß nicht... einer Woche... Ich wache manchmal nachts auf und in meinem ganzen Zimmer riecht es nach Kräutern, Wurzeln und die Kerker von Hogwarts. Es ist als ob ich im Klassenraum für Zaubertränke sitze und gerade braue. Oder schlimmer, es ist als würde...“  
„Severus vor dir stehen?“  
„Ja. Und ich bilde mir das definitiv nicht ein, dafür ist der Geruch zu real. Ich war sogar schon hier im Wald und habe nachgeschaut ob irgendwas diesen Duft erzeugt.“  
„Du trauerst sehr um ihn, genau wie die beiden Malfoys. Lucius hat mir erzählt, sie haben die Wände abgehängt weil er den Marmor nicht mochte. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er jemandem so am Herzen liegt. Ja, ich mochte ihn auch, ich wusste von seiner Arbeit als Spion und habe ihm vertraut... aber so sehr...“  
„Ich wollte das er frei ist und glücklich wird“ Harry traten Tränen in die Augen und sofort nahm ihn Remus in die Arme:  
„Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich versagt, weil er nicht überlebt hat. Und je mehr Leute ich treffe...“ er schluchzte leise auf:  
„...die ihn mochten, umso mehr schmerzt es mich.“  
„Er würde dich jetzt wahrscheinlich als Idioten bezeichnen“ überlegte der zukünftige Lehrer ernsthaft:  
„Du hast doch nicht versagt. Schau doch, wie viele Leben du gerettet hast, vor der Schlacht, währenddessen, und jetzt erst recht. Dank dir werden Generationen glücklich leben, denn du hast das größte Übel vernichtet.“  
„Es war meine Pflicht“ Harry löste sich von Remus und rieb sich die Tränen weg, Karliah kam gerade angeflogen und hatte einen Zweig dabei, den sie ganz stolz ihrem Besitzer überreichte:  
„Ich habe nur meine Pflicht getan, und ich gebe zu, mich interessieren zukünftige Generationen derzeit recht wenig. Ich werde die meisten davon nicht mit erleben, und ich habe auch nicht vor eine weitere Generation von Potters in die Welt zu setzen.“  
„Du willst keine Kinder?“  
„Nein.“ Er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und steckte den Zweig sorgfältig ein, woraufhin Karliah sich fast schon vor Freude überschlug und sich dann in die Arme des Helden warf, um sich ordentlich kraulen zu lassen.  
„Du bist aber auch erst siebzehn“ überlegte Remus ernsthaft:  
„Und du hast ja erzählt, dass du nach der Schule erstmal reisen willst...“  
„Ich bin... ich... kann keine Kinder bekommen“ murmelte Harry, sollte er sich Remus wirklich anvertrauen:  
„Ich bin schwul.“  
Er sagte das so leise, dass es Remus wohl nur hören konnte, weil er das Gehör eines Werwolfs hatte.  
„Und wo ist das Problem“ er legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und sie gingen weiter:  
„Ich sag dir was. Ich glaube Lucius ist auch schwul.“  
„Wirklich?“  
„Ja. Sicher wusste das seine Frau auch. Und Draco wird es auch wissen.“  
„Und woher weißt du es?“  
„Wir haben uns die ganze Nacht unterhalten und immer wenn er konnte, hat er mir auf den Hintern geschaut. Also entweder hatte ich da was kleben, was nicht der Fall war, oder er will sich einen unschuldigen Werwolf in sein Bett holen. Zumindest hat er darüber nachgedacht, dessen bin ich mir sicher.“  
„Nun ergibt vieles einen Sinn, wahrscheinlich hat er auch erlaubt, dass seine Frau sich mal mit... ihrem Geliebten trifft... weil es ihn sowieso nicht interessiert. Ob er in Severus verliebt war?“  
„Also ich bin mir sicher, der war nicht schwul.“  
„Ich auch, aber man kann ja trotzdem jemanden lieben, auch wenn der diese Gefühle nicht teilt. Ich möchte das jedenfalls nicht erleben, vielleicht ist das auch ein Grund wieso ich reisen will. Hier in Großbritannien werde ich jedenfalls nicht den Mann fürs Leben finden. Ich darf es ja noch nicht mal öffentlich machen.“  
„Wieso nicht?“  
„Was meinst du wie die Presse reagiert, und die Weasleys, und alle anderen...“  
„Das sind alles Leute, die dir am Arsch vorbeigehen sollten, besonders die Presse und die Weasleys“ nickte Remus heftig und holte sich Harry erneut in die Arme:  
„Du solltest glücklich werden, egal mit wem, und wenn dir während des Schuljahres der Mann deines Lebens begegnet, dann machst du es mit ihm zusammen öffentlich. Deine Eltern wollten, dass du glücklich wirst, und es wird ihnen egal sein ob du dafür einen Mann, oder eine Frau, willst. Und was den Geruch angeht, manchmal täuschen uns unsere Sinne aus einer Sehnsucht heraus. Dann spürt man die weiche Haut eines geliebten Menschen an den Fingerspitzen, sieht sein Gesicht in einer Wolke oder riecht den Duft, den er sein Leben lang an sich haften hatte. Es tut noch weh, ja, aber die Zeit wird auch diese Wunde heilen.“


	8. Chapter 8

„Harry, Harry hast du meinen Umhang gesehen“ es war früher Morgen und das Haupthaus des Malfoy Manor versank in einem gigantischen Chaos. Aber was erwartete man, wenn sich vier Männer bereit machten um nach Hogwarts zu fahren.  
Ja, fahren, obwohl Harry es schaffte innerhalb einer Woche doch noch den Apparierschein zu machen, bestand er darauf mit dem Zug nach Hogwarts zu fahren, denn immerhin würde es das letzte Mal in seinem Leben sein.  
Draco dachte da ähnlich, und so lief der junge Malfoy durch das ganze Haus, auf der Suche nach seinem warmen Winterumhang. Den würde er ja definitiv brauchen, dann wenn er zum Beispiel mit seinen Freunden zum Herbstmarkt in Hogsmeade ging, oder auf das Winterfest. Der Herbstmarkt fand schon in einem Monat statt und laut Lucius würde es keine Probleme geben, diesen auch zu besuchen.  
Er verriet noch nicht viel, aber wie es aussah würde es einige Änderungen darin geben, wann es erlaubt war Hogsmeade zu besuchen.  
„Hier“ Remus hielt den jungen Malfoy entschieden auf und drückte ihm den gesuchten Umhang in die Hände. Er hatte sich schnell auf dem Manor eingelebt und kümmerte sich besonders um Harry und Draco, ging mit ihnen auch die Schulbücher kaufen und hielt den Helden dazu an, sich diese zumindest schon einmal kurz anzusehen.  
„Danke“ seufzte Draco erleichtert und zauberte den Umhang direkt in seinen Koffer:  
„Hast du zufällig auch Harry gesehen?“  
„Er versinkt wahrscheinlich in seinem Chaos des Kofferpackens. Ist er nicht mehr in seinem Zimmer“ sie gingen zusammen dorthin und fanden tatsächlich nur Karliah, auf einem riesigen Haufen Klamotten, sitzend. Sie thronte förmlich auf dem Berg. Draco identifizierte einige der Kleidungsstücke davon als Shorts, ein wenig besorgt ging er hin und zog etwas graues, undefinierbares heraus, was Harry wohl tatsächlich unter seiner Hose trug.  
„Ich dachte wir hätten ihn neu eingekleidet“ erinnerte sich Draco sehr ernst.  
„Er ist jung und unordentlich“ schmunzelte Remus, da kam der Held auch schon und hatte frisch sauber gezauberte Wäsche dabei.  
„Was macht ihr hier mit meinen Sachen“ fragte Harry neugierig und fing an alles in seinen Koffer zu zaubern, Karliah nahm das zum Anlass auf die Schulter des Werwolfs zu wechseln.  
„Wir sorgen uns darum, was du trägst, obwohl du alles neu bekommen hast“ präsentierte Draco die Shorts seinem Freund, der daraufhin leicht rote Wangen bekam und das Kleidungsstück ebenfalls in den Koffer zauberte.  
„Die Shorts seht ihr doch gar nicht“ schnappte der junge Held verlegen und schloss seinen Koffer sorgfältig, fast gleichzeitig hörten sie ein Zischen und Draco hob erstaunt beide Augenbrauen.  
„Was war das“ wollte Remus wissen.  
„Jemand ist in den Eingangsbereich appariert, das können nicht viele, und machen auch nur wenige. Auf jeden Fall wird es kein Feind sein, die kennen nämlich nicht das Schlupfloch in der Appariersperre“ Draco verließ neugierig das Zimmer, Harry und Remus folgten ihm leicht besorgt, dann aber sahen sie ihn aufquietschen und freudig die Treppe runter stürmen.  
„Ich rieche etwas, was ich eigentlich nicht riechen will und was sehr unangenehm ist“ murmelte Remus, sie gingen zur Treppe und sahen runter in den Eingangsbereich, entdeckten dort Narcissa Malfoy und einen großen, struppigen, muskulösen... Werwolf! Er war riesig, jedenfalls kam es dem jungen Helden so vor, und trug eine alte Jeans zu seinem karierten Hemd, einen grauen drei-Tage-Bart und fast ganz graues, langes Haar.  
„Greyback“ quietschte Harry voller Entsetzen und wollte fliehen, stattdessen aber war er wie erstarrt und musste dann mit ansehen, wie sich Remus, in seinen besten, maßgeschneiderten Klamotten, auf seinen Beißer stürzen wollte.  
Er sprang sogar einen großen Teil der Treppe runter, knurrte und... wurde von einem Lähmzauber aufgehalten. Fast schon polternd legte er sich unsanft auf den weißen Marmor, Narcissa steckte den Zauberstab weg und umarmte ihren Sohn herzlich. Dann ging Draco zu dem schlimmsten aller Werwölfe über, ließ sich von ihm umarmen und knuddeln.  
Narcissa trug eine blaue Leinenhose und eine weiße Bluse, ihr Haar lag, zu einem Zopf geflochten, auf ihren Schultern und in ihrer Hosentasche steckten zwei schwarze Lederhandschuhe.  
Das war nicht die Kleidung, welche sich Harry an einer solchen Dame vorgestellt hatte, ihre schwarzen Lederstiefel waren auch flach und... dem jungen Helden klappte der Mund auf, Fenrir Greyback war der neue Mann an der Seite von Narcissa Malfoy!  
Und damit war er auch Dracos zweiter Pate, ein langjähriger Freund der Familie!  
Harry ließ ein fast lautloses, und sehr entsetztes, Quietschen hören, während Karliah auf seine Schulter flatterte und Lucius in den Eingangsbereich kam. Erst sah er Remus neugierig an, tippte ihm kurz frech auf die Nasenspitze, dann ging er zu den beiden Besuchern und umarmte sie herzlich.  
„Wollte er dich angreifen“ fragte er neugierig und zeigte auf den immer noch gelähmten Remus, dabei bemerkte er Harry, der ebenso erstarrt oben an der Treppe stand.  
Aber der sah nicht aus, als wäre er von einem Zauber getroffen worden.  
„Ja“ brummte Fenrir Greyback gemütlich und hielt dabei die Hand von Narcissa.  
„Wir sind auf dem Weg in das norwegische Ferienhaus und wollten euch Beide in das Schuljahr verabschieden. Wieso hast du uns nicht geschrieben, dass die Beiden hier auch bei dir wohnen“ sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und wirkte wirklich unendlich glücklich:  
„Komm doch runter, Harry. Hat dir Lucius nicht erzählt, dass Fenrir harmlos ist.“  
„Ich bin nicht harmlos“ kam es sofort von dem älteren Werwolf:  
„Aber ich hab gerade keinen Grund hier irgendwen anzugreifen. Blutflecken machen sich auch schlecht auf dem Boden.“  
Harry kam sehr langsam die Treppe runter, bemerkte dabei das auch Narcissa und Fenrir ein schwarzes Tuch am Handgelenk trugen... er selbst traute sich immer noch nicht. Aber er musste auch nicht öffentlich zeigen, wie sehr er den Tod des Professors bedauerte, diejenigen die es erfahren durften, wussten es schon.  
„Ach Harry“ Narcissa kam ihm entgegen und holte ihn sich, mit all ihrer Mütterlichkeit, in die Arme:  
„Du weißt gar nicht wie dankbar ich dir bin. Wie dankbar wir Beide dir sind.“  
„Dafür habe ich das alles gerne gemacht“ flüsterte Harry und sie drückte ihn noch mehr an sich. Dabei bemerkte sie auch Karliah, streichelte sie zusätzlich am Kopf und erntete genüssliches Klappern dafür.  
„Brauchst du etwas, Junge“ fragte Narcissa, als sie Harry freigab:  
„Noch sind wir da, ich würde ja sagen, wir begleiten euch auch zum Bahnhof, aber ich glaube dieser Herr da hätte etwas dagegen.“ Sie zeigte, ein wenig sehr amüsiert, auf den immer noch gelähmten Remus.  
„Wenigstens hat er versucht mich anzugreifen, also hat ihm der Wolfsbanntrank noch nicht alle Instinkte aus dem Fell geblasen“ brummte Fenrir und wurde von Harry fragend, aber auch neugierig, angesehen:  
„Der Wolfsbanntrank unterdrückt den Wolf im Werwolf. Er macht einen an Vollmond menschlicher, hab gehört sie laufen dann sogar auf zwei Beinen und können greifen. Ich kann an Vollmond höchstens meine Beute mit den Zähnen packen.“  
„Onkel Fenrir sieht aus wie ein ganz normaler Wolf, na ja, ein sehr großer, normaler Wolf. Er hat dichtes, langes Fell“ erzählte Draco:  
„Und läuft nur auf allen Vieren. Ich habe schon einige Vollmonde mit ihm verbracht.“  
„Nach ein paar Jahren weiß auch der natürlichste Werwolf an Vollmond wer er ist und das er gerade nur die Gestalt geändert hat“ nickte Fenrir zustimmend:  
„Habe mir nicht nur am letzten Vollmond ordentlich das Bauchfell von meiner Cissy kraulen lassen.“  
„Etwas was ich sehr gerne mache“ sie küsste ihren Liebsten kurz und holte sich dann nicht nur den Helden wieder in die Arme, sondern auch ihren Sohn:  
„Ich bin so stolz auf euch, Beide. Braucht ihr wirklich nichts mehr, Harry, hast du genug Geld?“  
„Er wird von mir versorgt“ nickte Lucius lächelnd:  
„Und ich kümmere mich um sein kleines Vermögen, nächstes Jahr ist es sicher schon verdoppelt.“  
„Spiele nicht damit“ warnte Narcissa ihren Noch-Ehemann, Harry wusste das die Scheidung schon lief und es ein Jahr dauern würde.  
Aber dann konnte sie auch Mrs. Greyback werden, etwas was Narcissa sicher sehr lange ersehnt hatte.  
„Natürlich nicht“ nickte der Schulleiter von Hogwarts:  
„Dafür habe ich auch erstmal gar keine Zeit. Ich habe es in Gold und Honig angelegt, genau wie meinen letzten Betrag. Narcissa, ich werde schon aufpassen.“  
„Auf Harry und Draco“ bedachte sie Lucius mit einem leicht ernsten Blick, aber dann lächelte sie auch wieder und küsste die Jungs jeweils einmal auf die Stirn:  
„Und ihr passt auch auf euch gegenseitig auf.“  
„Das machen wir“ versprachen sie, woraufhin Narcissa sie freigab und sich dem gelähmten Werwolf zuwandte:  
„Es tut mir leid. Blinzele einmal, wenn du Fenrir nicht mehr angreifen wirst. Dann nehme ich den Zauber von dir runter und wir können vielleicht doch zusammen zum Bahnhof apparieren.“  
„Er kann es nicht versprechen, Cissy“ brummte der alte Wolf:  
„Das sind seine Instinkte, die den bösen alten Beißer aus ihrem Revier vertreiben wollen“ er grinste breit und entdeckte dann Karliah, holte sie sich, um sie unter dem Schnabel zu kraulen:  
„In der Kolonie haben wir keine Eulen, die landen sonst an Vollmond auf dem Teller... sieht aus als wäre sie auch bei uns ausgebildet worden.“  
„Sie ist aus dem Tiergeschäft in der Winkelgasse, der Inhaber meinte sein Freund habe die Zucht aufgegeben“ staunte Harry:  
„Ihr Name ist Karliah.“  
„Dann weiß ich, wem sie gehörte. Werde dir die Adresse zukommen lassen, falls du mal Fragen hast, er züchtet zwar nicht mehr, aber will seine Tiere trotzdem gut untergebracht wissen und wird dir gerne helfen. Ich denke wir machen uns auf den Weg, Cissy“ er ließ Karliah los und sie kehrte auf Harrys Schulter zurück:  
„Damit der Weichwolf sich wieder bewegen darf. Sie müssen ja auch langsam mal zum Bahnhof. Oder wollt ihr apparieren? Ich würde es nicht tun, ist ja das letzte mal.“  
„Deswegen habe ich auch vier Tickets besorgt, wir können besonders Harry nicht alleine im Zug fahren lassen. Ihr habt sicher auch den Tagespropheten gelesen“ meldete Lucius sich:  
„Versuchen wir es mal Remus zu befreien.“  
Er zauberte auf den jüngeren Werwolf, der sich daraufhin langsam aufrappelte, Fenrir aber auch nicht aus den Augen ließ und kaum stand er wieder auf beiden Beinen, knurrte er und sprang dem älteren Wolf an den Hals. Zwei Sekunden später lag der zukünftige Lehrer erneut gelähmt am Boden.  
„Machen wir uns auf den Weg“ bestimmte Narcissa und steckte Harry heimlich hundert Galleonen zu, da konnte er sich nicht gegen wehren, ihr Blick ließ keine Widerworte zu:  
„Norwegen wartet. Du hattest mir doch Lachs heute Abend versprochen.“  
„Oder frisch erlegten Elch“ brummte Fenrir gemütlich, sie umarmten die Malfoys und Harry noch einmal fest, auch der alte Werwolf, und verabschiedeten sich dann. Kaum waren sie weg appariert, befreite Lucius Remus von dem Zauber und der zeigte sich ein wenig betroffen, meinte er fühle sich gedemütigt.  
„Onkel Fenrir ist nun mal ein ganz anderes Kaliber“ wehrte Draco lächelnd ab:  
„Da musst du dir keine Gedanken machen. Er war immer ein Alpha-Wolf, und du hast nur nach deinen Instinkten gehandelt. Ich würde mich eher sorgen, wenn er einen Kampf gegen dich verloren hätte.“  
Draco sah auf die nahe Wanduhr, sein Vater folgte dem Blick.  
„Habt ihr alles gepackt“ fragte Lucius dann besorgt:  
„Wir müssten langsam los. Sonst können wir am Gleis keinen Proviant mehr kaufen.“  
„Ich bin bereit“ nickte Harry und zauberte seinen Koffer herbei, dazu auch den Umhang, den er gleich anlegte, dann sah er wieder auf die hundert Galleonen von Narcissa:  
„Hoffentlich glaubt sie nicht, ich wäre arm.“  
„Nein“ lachte Draco, der das Geld nun auch sah:  
„Alte, reinblütige, reiche Familien schenken nur gerne Geld, als kleine liebe Geste. Wenn Mum gewusst hätte, dass du hier bist und was du magst, wäre sie mit einem anderen Geschenk hier aufgetaucht. Mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen.“ Er zauberte ebenfalls seinen Koffer herbei und legte den Umhang an, Karliah kam nun in ihren Korb, damit Harry sie besser mitnehmen konnte.  
„Apparieren wir zum Bahnhof“ forderte Lucius sie auf:  
„Und wir unterhalten uns gleich mal, Remus, ob du nicht den Wolfsbanntrank auf Dauer absetzen kannst. Was du eventuell dafür brauchst. Und dann bist du bei deiner nächsten Begegnung mit Fenrir vielleicht kein gelähmter Weichwolf am Boden mehr.“


	9. Chapter 9

„Ich kann den Wolfsbanntrank nur absetzen, wenn ich...“ Remus betrat das Gleis 9 ¾ und wartete kurz auf den Schulleiter, der ihm auch schon im nächsten Moment folgte:  
„...ein Rudel habe.“  
Sie warteten auf Harry und Draco, die dann ebenfalls auf das Gleis kamen, ihre Koffer hinter sich herziehend.  
„Und damit bist du wesentlich komplizierter als Fenrir. Der kann Menschen als Rudel ansehen, was daran liegt das er die ersten zehn Jahre seines Werwolfdasein keinen Kontakt zu Werwölfen hatte. Er ging erst mit fast dreißig Jahren in die Kolonie und traf dort das erste Mal auf Artgenossen, dich ausgenommen, aber nach dem Biss wusste er auch nicht wirklich was er mit dir machen sollte. Und du hast ihn ja auch abgelehnt.“  
„Remus hatte noch nie Kontakt zu Werwölfen, also außer Fenrir“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft.  
„Ja, aber er nimmt den Trank, das ist der Rudelersatz, und zwar der schlechteste den es gibt. Wir haben noch zwanzig Minuten“ Lucius zückte seine Geldbörse, versorgte seinen Sohn mit Geld:  
„Geht noch Proviant holen... ich glaube es gibt hier auch einen Stand mit frittierten Euleneiern, kauft mir welche mit Kürbisfüllung.“  
„Und mir bitte mit Fleischfüllung“ meldete sich Remus.  
Er war nachdenklich geworden, hätte er damals nicht angefangen den Trank zu nehmen, wäre er wahrscheinlich auch so ein Kerl wie Fenrir geworden. Und das hätte nur Vorteile gehabt, inklusive wahrscheinlich, einer schönen Frau an seiner Seite. Narcissa war wundervoll, und sie verliebte sich bestimmt nicht in den alten Greyback, weil der so intelligent war. Er war ein großer, starker, gemütlicher Werwolf, der seine Frau beschützen konnte und zudem, laut Draco und Harry, ein guter Koch war. Kochen konnte Remus ebenfalls, aber das war es dann auch mit den Gemeinsamkeiten zu seinem Beißer.  
„Wir schauen einmal was sie haben“ versprach Draco und schob sich dann, zusammen mit dem jungen Helden, durch die Masse an Schülern und Eltern. Karliah war das schnell zu viel, es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, da kam sie zurück zu den beiden Männern geflogen und setzte sich auf Remus' Schulter.  
„Wir sollten darauf achten, ob hier Weasleys auftauchen“ bestimmte Lucius ernst und ließ seinen Blick über das Gleis schweifen, vielleicht sah er ja schon einen roten Schopf und konnte sich diesem widmen, bevor es etwas ernster wurde:  
„Und Harry hat auch noch keine Antwort von Granger bekommen. Es könnte sein, dass die Weasleys sie auf ihre Seite gezogen haben, bevor wir etwas dagegen tun konnten.“  
„Hört sich ja fast so an, als wären wir wieder im Krieg“ seufzte Remus, er wollte eigentlich nicht mehr kämpfen, aber für Harry würde er auch das tun, für ihn und den Frieden.  
Ein entsetzter Aufschrei des Erstaunens war zu hören, der Werwolf hörte ihn und erstarrte für eine winzige Sekunde, die Stimme kannte er doch!  
„Das war Harry“ schimpfte Lucius und sie machten sich daran, sich einen Weg zum Stand für die frittierten Euleneier zu bahnen. Etwas was nicht sonderlich einfach war, denn die ganzen Leute auf dem Gleis hatten ja auch keinen Platz um ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
Trotzdem, und zum Glück, erreichten sie den Stand recht schnell, und damit auch Harry und Draco. Der Held befand sich gerade ungefähr zehn Zentimeter über dem Boden, Arthur Weasley hatte ihn am Kragen gepackt und hochgehoben, Draco hielt den Zauberstab in den Händen.  
„Jetzt wirst du dafür büßen, was du meiner Tochter angetan hast“ fauchte Arthur gerade, seine Tochter, und auch sein jüngster Sohn, standen neben ihm und zielten mit den Zauberstäben auf Draco. Das war wohl auch der Grund, wieso dieser seinem Freund gerade nicht helfen konnte.  
Sofort nahmen Lucius und Remus ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe in die Hände, aber noch bevor irgendjemand etwas tun oder sagen konnte, kam plötzlich Karliah angeflogen und stürzte sich mit scharfem Schnabel auf Arthur Weasley.  
Kreischend und schimpfend hackte sie auf ihn ein, so das er Harry loslassen musste und im nächsten Moment gelähmt am Boden lag.  
Tumult brach auf dem Gleis aus, Ron wollte Draco schlagen, Ginny befreite ihren Vater und der war blitzschnell wieder auf den Beinen, zauberte auf Harry und...  
Ein weiterer Zauber kam von irgendwoher und lenkte den Fluch, der eigentlich den Helden treffen sollte, auf eine Wand ab. Dort verpuffte er rauchend, eindeutig war das kein harmloser Fluch gewesen, er hätte Harry zumindest weh getan, wenn nicht sogar Verbrennungen zugefügt.  
„Habe ich es mir doch gedacht“ verkündete die Stimme von Hermine Granger:  
„Ich habe den Tagespropheten auch in Australien bekommen“ sie trat an die Gruppe heran und man sah ihr an, dass sie sich bei ihren Eltern ausgeruht hatte, nicht nur weil sie ein Kleid aus beigem Leinen trug, sondern auch weil sie sich braungebrannt zeigte und ihr Haar von der Sonne etwas heller wurde:  
„Und ich ahnte schon, dass hier nicht alles mit rechten Dingen zugeht.“  
„Hermine“ schimpfte Ron sofort, im Befehlston:  
„Du senkst sofort deinen Zauberstab und entschuldigst dich.“  
„Und wer bist du, dass du mir befehlen darfst gegen wen ich den Zauberstab erhebe?“  
„Ich bin dein Freund“ knurrte Harrys ehemals bester Freund.  
„Du warst es schon ab dem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr, als du dich gegen Harry gewandt hast. Das hätte dir klar sein müssen, wenn du nicht die Intelligenz eines Stückes Brot besitzen würdest. Ich kann und werde meine Freunde nie hintergehen.“  
„Er hat Ginny das Herz gebrochen. Er hat ihr die Ehe versprochen und...“  
„Ich bin schwul und ich habe ihr ganz sicher nicht die Ehe versprochen“ verkündete Harry vollkommen ruhig, erstaunte damit aber nicht nur Draco und Lucius, sondern auch alle anderen umstehenden:  
„Irgendwann wäre es sowieso heraus gekommen und besser jetzt, bevor ich nach Hogwarts gehe, als danach. So könnt ihr euch jetzt alle das Maul darüber zerreißen, während ich sicher in der Schule bin. Ich habe Ginny vielleicht geküsst, aber auch nur, weil sie meinte sie wolle nicht ungeküsst in die Schlacht gehen. Was sowieso Schwachsinn ist, so viele Männer wie sie schon hatte. Ich empfinde absolut nichts für sie und würde selbst lieber von einem ordentlichen Kerl geküsst werden.“  
„Lüge“ brüllte Ginny los und schoss einen Fluch auf Harry ab, aber den konnte Lucius schnell abwehren.  
„Noch einmal, und du kannst gleich wieder nach Hause gehen“ zischelte er gefährlich, doch bevor ihm jemand antworten konnte, war plötzlich das Pfeifen des Hogwarts Express zu hören und die Masse an Leuten setzte sich in Bewegung.  
„Ekelhafter Abschaum“ beschimpfte Arthur den jungen Helden:  
„Ich wünschte du wärst auf dem Schlachtfeld verreckt!“  
„Oh jetzt bin ich aber schwer getroffen und traurig“ kam es sarkastisch von Harry, der Zug fuhr ein und die Eltern fingen an sich von den Schülern zu verabschieden. Etwas was noch mehr Bewegung und Unruhe auf den Gleis brachte, würden die Weasleys jetzt angreifen, sie träfen sicherlich auch Unschuldige.  
„Verschwinde, Arthur“ knurrte Remus und er schob den Weasley kurzerhand in die Menge hinein:  
„Und ihr Beide auch, ab in den Zug.“  
„Du hast uns gar nichts zu befehlen, dreckiger Werwolf“ zischelten die beiden jüngsten Weasleys böse, aber da wurden sie auch schon weg gedrängt, Hermine zauberte ihren Koffer herbei und steckte dann erst den den Zauberstab ein.  
„Jetzt konnten wir gar keine frittierten Euleneier kaufen“ seufzte Draco, Harry umarmte seine Freundin fest und sie erzählte ihm auch gleich, dass die Eule erst am Tag ihrer Abreise von Australien, angekommen sei und sie deswegen von einer Antwort absah.  
Man würde sich ja sowieso, spätestens in Hogwarts, wiedersehen.  
„Ich habe tatsächlich auch einige der Interviews gelesen, welche Arthur dem Tagespropheten gab. Das die Presse sich auch dafür nicht zu schade ist, ist eine Schande, und er nimmt dieses schmutzige Geld bestimmt auch sehr gerne an. Und was Sie angeht, Mr. Malfoy, ich bin mir sicher, kein Ministerium der Welt würde einen von Voldemorts Arschkriechern auf den Posten des Direktors setzen. Erst recht nicht seit dem Voldemort tot ist.“  
„So ist es“ schmunzelte der Schulleiter von Hogwarts und sie schafften es ihre Koffer abzugeben und dann den Zug zu betreten:  
„Ich würde ja sagen, wir nehmen uns zusammen ein Abteil im Lehrerwaggon, aber da kommt der Snackwagen nicht vorbei.“  
„Meine kleine Heldin“ kraulte Harry inzwischen Karliah, sie hatte ihn wirklich gerettet, der Inhaber des Tiergeschäftes versprach also nicht viel, als er meinte in der Krähe würde mehr stecken, als man ihr ansah:  
„Wir kaufen dir gleich beim Snackwagen eine ordentliche Portion Trockenfleisch.“  
„Sicher finden wir hier irgendwo ein freies Abteil“ Hermine öffnete eine Tür und tatsächlich war es dahinter leer, schnell befanden sie sich im Abteil und Harry setzte sich mit Karliah an das Fenster, Draco sich ihm gegenüber.  
„Das war wirklich die Rettung“ bedankte sich der Held bei seiner Freundin.  
„Bist du wirklich schwul“ fragte sie neugierig und setzte sich einfach neben Draco.  
„Wie zwanzig rosa Pinguine im magischen Las Vegas“ seufzte Harry, musste dann aber genauso schmunzeln wie Hermine:  
„Ich wollte es eigentlich nicht öffentlich machen, aber Arthur hat es förmlich provoziert. Und ja, ich poche jetzt darauf, dass der Tagesprophet nicht in die Schule hinein kommt.“  
„Du wolltest es „noch“ nicht öffentlich machen“ verbesserte Hermine ihn:  
„Es ist absolut nichts schlimmes daran, schwul zu sein. Auch wenn sich der Tagesprophet jetzt erstmal mit Artikeln überschlagen wird.“  
„Sie werden sehr bedauern, dass ich keine Potters in die Welt setzen möchte.“  
„Und das ist wahrscheinlich das Beste daran, denn die Presse würde deine zukünftigen Kinder auch nicht in Ruhe leben lassen. Ich habe Geschenke aus Australien dabei“ sie griff in ihre Kleidtasche und vergrößerte dann einen Beutel:  
„Nichts besonderes, aber es gibt dort wirklich tolle Sachen. Deine Krähe ist süß, und sehr mutig.“  
Hermine packte einen singenden Plüsch-Koala aus, ein Känguru-Wecker und einen Flugbesen, den bekam Draco, weil Harry ihn nicht wollte.  
„Der kommt in meine Sammlung“ bestimmte der junge Malfoy sofort und sein Vater verkleinerte ihn wieder, steckte ihn ein und würde ihn wahrscheinlich die Tage ins Manor bringen.  
Karliah betrachtete inzwischen sehr neugierig den Koala und berührte ihn vorsichtig mit einer Kralle, woraufhin er anfing die magische, australische Nationalhymne zu singen, sie erschrak daraufhin und stürzte sich regelrecht in den Umhang ihres Besitzers. Dort klapperte sie ängstlich mit dem Schnabel und ihre schwarzen Augen blitzten immer wieder, voller Entsetzen, auf.  
„Doch nicht mehr ganz so mutig“ lachte Hermine leise, der Zug fuhr gerade an und Remus legte einen Zauber auf ihre Abteiltür.  
„Falls die beiden Weasleys meinen, sie müssten uns hier unangenehm besuchen“ erklärte er:  
„Aber der Zauber warnt nur, deswegen kann die Dame vom Snackwagen hier ungehindert anklopfen und vielleicht hat sie ja auch frittierte Euleneier dabei.“


	10. Chapter 10

„Harry“ Lucius Malfoy legte seine Hand auf die des jungen Helden und riss ihn so aus den Gedanken. Dann setzte er sich neben ihn und sie beobachteten einige Momente lang, wie Draco sich Erdbeerlakritzstangen in die Nasenlöcher steckte, daraufhin einen vermeintlichen Regentanz aufführte, Remus und Hermine so zum Lachen brachte.  
„Alles...“ kicherte die junge Frau:  
„...habe ich von dir erwartet, aber nicht so etwas.“ Sie klatschte fröhlich, woraufhin Draco es sich nicht nehmen ließ, auf die freien Sitze zu springen und dann dort seinen Tanz im Takt des Klatschens zum Besten zu geben. Harry kannte das schon, wenn Draco sich nur von Freunden und Familie umgeben sah, dann war er sehr locker und konnte verdammt lustig sein.  
Nicht albern, oder gar peinlich, sondern wirklich lustig, denn er wusste genau was bei wem angemessen war.  
Der Snackwagen war schon da gewesen, Lucius kaufte einfach alles und obwohl das Angebot groß und lecker war, nahm sich Harry nur einen Kesselkuchen, Karliah bekam ihr Trockenfleisch und hockte gerade in ihrem Korb damit. Manchmal hörte man sie genüsslich klappern, oder an dem Fleisch herum schnäbeln. Harry war sich sicher, dass nichts mehr von dem Fleisch übrig sein würde, wenn sie ihr Ziel erreichten.  
„Alles okay mit dir“ fragte Lucius besorgt, woraufhin Harry nur auf das schwarze Tuch an dessen Handgelenk sah und das reichte auch schon, um zu verstehen an wen er gerade dachte:  
„Weißt du was, ich finde du solltest auch eines tragen. Jetzt wo wahrscheinlich schon der ganze Zug weiß, dass du schwul bist, ist das doch auch egal, oder? Und ich habe genau das richtige dafür dabei. Ich wollte es dir als Glücksbringer für deine erste Zaubertränkestunde geben, aber du kannst es definitiv jetzt schon gut gebrauchen.“ Er griff in seine Westentasche und zog ein schwarzes Taschentuch, aus Seide, hervor, das zauberte er ein wenig größer und band es Harry dann um das rechte Handgelenk.  
„Das ist eines von seinen Taschentüchern“ erklärte Lucius ernst:  
„Zu seinem dreißigsten Geburtstag habe ich ihm so rund hundert machen lassen, ein paar hat er im Manor gelagert, der Rest war in Hogwarts und trug er mit sich herum. Kurz nach der Schlacht bat man mich seine Privaträume in Hogwarts zu leeren, und da habe ich die auch mitgenommen.“  
„Man wird mich fragen um wen ich trauere“ murmelte Harry leise.  
„Und dann solltest du die Wahrheit sagen“ bestimmte der Schulleiter ernst, Draco hatte aufgehört zu tanzen und teilte nun mit Hermine einen Kuchen, Remus öffnete eine Tafel Schokolade.  
„Um wen wird getrauert“ fragte Hermine neugierig.  
„Onkel Severus“ nickte Draco ernst und ein Schatten legte sich über sein Gesicht:  
„Er war mein Pate, wir vermissen ihn alle sehr...“  
Hermine zog den Zauberstab und zielte damit auf das Tuch an Dracos Handgelenk, kopierte es so und band es sich um.  
„Er war ein guter Mensch, ein hervorragender Zaubertränkemeister und er hat gegen Voldemort mehr geholfen als sämtliche Weasleys zusammen... mehr sogar als der ganze Orden“ bestimmte die junge Frau ernst.  
„Ohne ihn wäre ich gar nicht zum Ziel gekommen“ nickte Harry zustimmend:  
„Dann wäre vielleicht das passiert, was die Weasleys sich jetzt wünschen, ich wäre auf dem Schlachtfeld gestorben. Wie kann man nur soviel Hass empfinden?“  
„Sie wären mit die Ersten gewesen, die Voldemort getötet hätte“ seufzte Draco:  
„Denn sie sind in seinen Augen Verräter am reinen Blut, und das konnte er noch weniger leiden, als Muggelgeborene oder Halbblüter.“  
„Sie können froh sein, dass du ihn getötet hast“ bestimmte Remus:  
„Und sie sollten dir auch dankbar sein. Der Neid und der Hass sind zu groß, das hat ihnen den Verstand vernebelt.“  
„Aber solange Harry einen klaren Kopf behält... hattest du nicht einen Plan“ Draco wurde neugierig und dem jungen Helden glitt ein leichtes Lächeln über die Lippen, aber dann wurde er auch ganz plötzlich wieder ernst.  
„Ich hatte einen Plan, aber jetzt könnte er für Hermine schlecht ausgehen. Ich wollte eigentlich noch einmal den sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt bekommen.“  
Hermine ging sofort der Mund auf, sie wusste was damals geschehen war und was eventuell passierte, wenn Harry noch einmal eingeteilt wurde.  
Falls das überhaupt möglich war.  
Remus, Lucius und Draco wussten es aber nicht und sahen den jungen Mann sehr verwirrt an.  
„Mach das ruhig und mach dir um mich keine Sorgen“ bestimmte Harrys beste Freundin dann und winkte gelassen ab:  
„Ron und Ginny machen mir keine Angst, sie sollten eher Angst vor mir haben, und ich bin ja auch nicht alleine. Neville habe ich eben schon auf dem Gleis gesehen, Lavender auch... mindestens bei den Beiden kann mir sicher sein.“  
„Du hoffst darauf neu eingeteilt zu werden“ ging Draco ein Licht auf.  
„So ist es. Der Hut wollte mich damals nach Slytherin schicken, aber nicht nur du hattest mir Angst vor dem Haus gemacht“ erzählte Harry:  
„Ich habe ihn gebeten mich nicht nach Slytherin zu geben und er hat meinem Wunsch entsprochen. Und der Hut irrt ja nie, vielleicht findet er auch, dass es an der Zeit für mich ist in mein richtiges Haus zu kommen.“  
„Das könnte sogar passieren“ überlegte Lucius ernsthaft:  
„Und es wäre ein großer „Knall“ wenn das tatsächlich in der großen Halle passiert. In der Zeitung wirst du zwar so oder so damit stehen, aber dann kriegen es die beiden Weasley-Kinder gleich live zu sehen. Komm gleich mit mir und Remus in mein Büro, wir reden kurz mit dem Hut und dann machen wir es noch vor der Einteilung der Erstklässler.  
Vielleicht verlieren dann auch einige die Angst vor Slytherin, wenn sie sehen das Harry Potter dorthin wechselt. Ich bin da ganz egoistisch, das ist mein Haus und ich will natürlich nur das Beste für Slytherin. Und für meine Freunde, deswegen halte ich es auch für eine gute Idee das Harry dorthin wechselt. Und falls es klappt werde ich Professor Peaks dazu anhalten ein Auge auf die beiden Weasleys zu haben. Dann kann sich Hermine noch sicherer fühlen und muss sich nicht ausschließlich auf die eigenen Fähigkeiten, und die ihrer Freunde, verlassen.“  
Der Verwandlungslehrer war tatsächlich extra für diesen Job aus den USA gekommen, er war um die sechzig Jahre alt und wirklich ein Tiger-Animagus. Und auf Ilvermorny gab es auch Häuser, weswegen er sich hervorragend als Hauslehrer eignete. Nicht nur Lucius hielt ihn für sehr kompetent, sondern auch Remus, die Beiden lernten Professor Peaks bei seiner Einreise kennen. Sie zeigten ihm auch schon die Schule, und seine Räume, sicher war er schon da und richtete sich ein.  
„Wer bringt eigentlich die Erstklässler hoch“ fragte Hermine neugierig, sie konnte nicht widerstehen und nahm sich auch noch den letzten Kesselkuchen:  
„Und was ist mit Pflege magischer Geschöpfe?“  
„Für den Unterricht habe ich einen Zentauren bekommen, die machen das gerne, auch wegen des Lohns. Aber hauptsächlich weil sie meinen so den Menschenkindern etwas von ihrer Kultur, und ihren Werten, beibringen zu können. Mir ist das gleich, solange er ihnen auch etwas über die magischen Geschöpfe beibringt und sich an den Lehrplan hält“ nickte Lucius ernst:  
„Und die Schüler bringt gleich Professor Sprout hoch. Ich hätte sie gerne ausgetauscht, denn immerhin hat sie mich schon unterrichtet und hat sich die Rente verdient, aber sie ist auch die beste Kräuterkundelehrerin, die man von hier bis Sibirien bekommen kann. Aber wenn sie nicht mit Professor Bowley klar kommt, dann mache ich mich auf die Suche nach einem Ersatz. Ich kriege Kräuterkunde immer noch schneller und besser als Zaubertränke.“  
Harry schwieg wieder, sah auf das schwarze Tuch an seinem Handgelenk und blickte dann zum Fenster raus. Wie gerne hätte er noch ein Jahr bei Severus Snape gelernt, oder eher gesagt, er hätte zu gerne einmal überhaupt etwas von ihm gelernt.  
Und sicher hätte er sich auch irgendwie gefreut, wenn Harry dann nach Slytherin gekommen wäre, ohne Angst und voller Stolz.  
Stolz darauf endlich dorthin zu kommen, wo er hingehört.

„Ah, Harry Potter“ Harry, Remus und Lucius befanden sich im Büro des Schulleiters und weckten dort den sprechenden Hut vorsichtig, fast schon sanft, denn normalerweise schlief er ja die meiste Zeit im Jahr. Und auch wenn er schon in ein paar Minuten die Erstklässler einteilen musste, so war seine Zeit noch nicht gekommen.  
„Ich wollte dich um etwas bitten“ lächelte der junge Mann sanft. Die ganze Zugfahrt über war er sehr nachdenklich gewesen und als er dann Hogwarts betrat, konnte er Severus Snape fast schon wieder riechen, spüren.  
Als wäre er gerade erst den Gang entlang gelaufen, den sie betraten, die Treppen vor ihnen hoch gegangen... für Harry roch alles in Hogwarts nach dem Professor.  
„Ich weiß schon, ich weiß schon“ lachte der Hut fröhlich:  
„Ich wusste, dass du spätestens jetzt zu mir kommst. Ach, Lucius Malfoy, dich hätte ich damals zu gerne nach Hufflepuff gegeben, aber ich wusste ja, was deine Familie dazu sagen würde.“  
„Danke für die Zerstörung meiner Welt“ beklagte der Direktor sich, aber eher halbherzig, er konnte nun mal nicht aus seiner Welt heraus und war trotz allem stolz ein Slytherin zu sein.  
Und besonders jetzt durfte er das auch.  
„Im Grunde sind wir doch alle im Innern Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw. Ich wähle nur nachdem was sich am Stärksten zeigt... und manchmal weiß ich auch was das Bessere ist. Harry musste Gryffindor sein, sonst hätte er Tom nicht besiegen können, sonst hätte er nie sein Schicksal erfüllt. Aber tief in seinem Herzen ist er ein Slytherin, es ist so stark in ihm, wie der Gryffindor es in Severus Snape war. Aber ich wusste auch, dass es dessen Schicksal war eines Tages der Mutigste aller Slytherin zu sein...“  
Harry rieb sich die Tränen unter der Brille eilig weg.  
„Ein Slytherin kennt keinen Neid“ der sprechende Hut wirkte betroffen und auch gleichzeitig fröhlich:  
„Er kann nicht hassen, nur weil er nicht hat, was andere haben. Wenn er nach Macht strebt, dann immer aus anderen Gründen, aber nie aus Neid. Selbst Tom war nicht so. Ich teile Harry gerne noch einmal ein, er sollte in das Haus kommen, in das er gehört und wo sich auch sein Herz ausruhen kann. Er hat sein Schicksal erfüllt, nun kann er heim kehren. Bringt mich schnell in die große Halle, ich freue mich schon darauf zu beweisen das ich mich wirklich nie irre.“


	11. Chapter 11

„...Und deswegen bist du ein SLYTHERIN“ ein Raunen ging durch die große Halle als Harry aufstand, den Hut an Remus übergab und sich gleichzeitig seine Uniform in die eines Slytherin verwandelte. Das gehörte wohl zur Magie des Hutes, die Krawatte wurde grün-silber, die Aufnäher änderten sich.  
Alle Slytherins, außer Draco, waren vollkommen perplex, als Harry zu ihnen runter kam und sich dann auch zwischen den jungen Malfoy und dessen Freund Blaise Zabini setzte.  
Sofort fiel Harrys Blick zu den Gryffindors rüber, die beiden Weasleys sahen ihn so finster an, es wirkte als würden sie jeden Moment explodieren und Ron formte das Wort „Bastard“ stumm auf seinen Lippen.  
Hermine beachtete die Beiden gar nicht, sie flüsterte gerade mit Lavender und Neville, auch einige andere hörten da zu und sehr wahrscheinlich ging es um all das was geschehen war und wie sie mittlerweile zu den Weasleys stand. Hoffentlich hatte sie Erfolg und die Freunde hielten zu ihr, Neville nickte gerade zustimmend und sah dann sehr böse zu den Weasleys rüber... er war Hermine definitiv schon einmal sicher. Und damit hatte sie dann nicht nur einen fähigen Zauberer, sondern auch einen sehr fähigen jungen Mann, an ihrer Seite.  
„Das ist wirklich noch nie geschehen“ staunte Pansy Parkinson:  
„Also, ich meine, dann würde es doch in irgendwelchen Büchern stehen. Noch nie zuvor hat der Hut jemanden für das letzte Jahr, oder überhaupt, neu eingeteilt.“  
„Ich war schon immer ein Slytherin“ schmunzelte Harry und wandte sich dann endgültig seinem neuen Haus zu:  
„Aber ich hatte damals sehr viel Angst ein Slytherin zu werden und bat den Hut mich nicht in dieses Haus zu schicken. Und eben sagte er, es war genau richtig so, ich musste ein Gryffindor sein um Voldemort besiegen zu können. Jetzt aber bin ich hier, wo auch mein Herz hingehört. Macht euch keine Gedanken deswegen, ich werde mich sicher schnell an euch gewöhnen und ihr euch an mich.“  
„Ganz bestimmt“ nickte Millicent Bulstrode heftig:  
„Schade nur das der Professor dies nicht mehr miterlebt.“  
Und schon wurde es still am Slytherintisch, schweigend sahen sie zu wie die Erstklässler eingeteilt wurden, dabei bemerkte Harry auch die Beiden neuen Lehrer. Der Zentaur war nicht da, sicher scheute er die Feier in der großen Halle aufgrund der vielen Menschen, aber dafür Professor Rowanne Bowley und Professor Martin Peaks.  
Die Zaubertränkelehrerin war jung und ausgesprochen hübsch, etwas was nicht nur Harry bemerkte, sondern auch Remus, als dieser sich zu den anderen an den Tisch setzte.  
Lucius stand für seine Rede auf, Harry achtete aber erstmal nur auf den Tisch dahinter, denn Remus schenkte der Lehrerin gerade ein Lächeln und sprach sie kurz an.  
Sie lächelte ebenfalls und ihre braunroten Locken wippten dabei fröhlich auf und ab, sie hatte ein paar Sommersprossen im Gesicht und tiefbraune Augen, war recht schlank und trug ein dunkelgrünes Kleid aus Brokat und Seide.  
„... Dem sechsten und siebten Jahrgang ist erlaubt...“ erklärte Lucius ernst:  
„...An jedem Wochenende jederzeit nach Hogsmeade runter zu gehen. Aber sie müssen um 22 Uhr wieder in der Schule sein, ist das auch nur ein einziges mal nicht der Fall, dürfen sie den Rest des Jahres nicht mehr nach Hogsmeade...“  
„Das meinte Dad mit den Änderungen“ stellte Draco klug fest:  
„Ich freue mich jedenfalls schon auf meine zahlreichen Besuche, den Herbstmarkt und den Weihnachtsmarkt, und das Frühlingsfest...“  
„Da wird uns das Geld nur so aus den Taschen fliegen“ überlegte Blaise ernsthaft:  
„Ich schreibe besser noch einmal meine Eltern an, damit sie mir noch etwas schicken.“  
Harry sah wieder zum Lehrertisch, Professor Peaks war klein und rund, er trug eine Halbglatze, die aussah als würde sie recht bald zu einer vollständigen Glatze werden, über seinen Augenbrauen und an seinen Mundwinkeln wuchsen lange „Schnurrhaare“...  
Harry hatte einmal gehört, dass man mit den Jahren als Animagus oft nicht nur die charakterlichen Eigenschaften des Tieres annahm, sondern auch die körperlichen. Sicherlich waren die Schnurrhaare von Professor Peaks einfach nur etwas was zu seinem Bart gehörte, aber sie kamen auch davon, dass er ein Tiger war.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte er irgendwann aufgegeben sie immer wieder wegzuzaubern und akzeptierte sie so wie auch alles andere, was ihm sein Dasein als Animagus mitbrachte. Der junge Mann selbst würde es jedenfalls so machen, auch wenn er kein Animagus werden wollte... er konnte ja nicht bestimmen was er dann am Ende für ein Tier war, und so etwas wie ein Hirsch erschien ihm nicht gerade als erstrebenswert.  
Harry rieb sich über die Stirn, es wäre ihm wirklich lieber gewesen, wenn Severus Snape am Lehrertisch säße, aber... verdammt, Lucius forderte sie nun zu einer Schweigeminute für die Gefallenen auf, erwähnte den Professor dabei gesondert.  
„Wir sollten froh sein, dass er tot ist“ fauchte Ron daraufhin:  
„Und bedauern, dass nicht jeder von Voldemorts Arschkriechern auf dem Schlachtfeld den Tod gefunden hat.“  
Das war zu viel, eigentlich wollte Harry nicht darauf reagieren, aber sein Körper zwang ihn förmlich dazu aufzustehen und die große Halle eilig zu verlassen.  
Er rannte fast schon raus, knallte die große Tür hinter sich zu und lief runter in die Kerker.  
Es war dort still, fast vollkommen still, nur ein paar alte Gemälde bewegten sich, die Lichter gingen an, als er den Gang nach Unten wählte und in Richtung der Slytherin-Gefilde. Er war diesen Weg schon oft gegangen, aber immer nur bis zum Klassenraum für Zaubertränke... und davor blieb er nun auch stehen.  
Wieder flossen die Tränen ungehindert seine Wangen hinunter, wieso tat er sich das eigentlich an?  
Warum war er nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt?  
Leise schluchzend setzte er sich einfach auf den Boden, lehnte sich an die Tür zum Zaubertränkeklassenraum und nahm die Brille ab, versuchte vergeblich sich die Augen zu trocknen.  
Aber irgendwann war sein Ärmel so klitschnass, dass er es einfach aufgab.  
„Du weinst, Potter“ schnarrte eine Stimme, die ihn erstarren ließ, ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und er spürte wie sein Herz ihm bis zum Hals schlug.  
Jetzt wurde er auch noch wahnsinnig!  
Und dazu wieder dieser Geruch, die Kerker, okay, er befand sich genau an diesem Ort, aber es war zu stark um durch die Tür des Klassenraums zu kommen.  
Ein leises, fast schon unscheinbares, Rascheln war zu hören und dann sah Harry zwei durchsichtige Beine vor ihm stehen, in Stiefel steckend, dunkel zwar, aber er konnte durch sie hindurch die Wand gegenüber sehen.  
Vorsichtig sah er auf und erschrak dann heftig, kreischte lautlos und glaubte zu spüren wie sein Herz für einen Moment stehenblieb, dann raste es wie wahnsinnig in seiner Brust.  
Er rutschte weg, konnte nicht aufstehen, und je weiter er wegkam, umso mehr sah er... Severus Snape!  
Professor Severus Snape stand vor ihm, er war ein wenig jünger, als bei seinem Tod, und durchsichtig... er trug die Robe, welche er als Lehrer fast immer an hatte... sein langes Haar, die dunklen Augen, dieses sarkastische, arrogante Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Harry blieb erneut das Kreischen im Hals stecken.  
„So erstaunt“ fragte der geisterhafte Professor neugierig, dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck sehr ernst:  
„Dabei hast du es dir wahrscheinlich selbst eingebrockt, dass du mich jetzt sehen kannst.“  
„Geist“ fiepte Harry, er hockte immer noch auf dem Boden, sein Herz raste, seine Gliedmaßen fühlten sich gummiartig an.  
„Nein. Jedenfalls nicht so wie die anderen hier. Ansonsten würde ich bestimmt nicht nur bei dir auftauchen und überlegen, ob ich trotzdem unterrichten kann. Wäre ja nicht das erste mal, dass hier ein Geist am Lehrerpult steht... oder schwebt. Ich bin mir selbst noch nicht ganz im Klaren darüber, aber manchmal gibt es eine Stimme, die mir sagt was ich kann und was nicht. Und ich kann mich nur dir zeigen, was ich schon länger weiß, aber ich kann auch Hogwarts nicht verlassen.“  
„Ganz schlimmer Traum“ er langte nach seiner Brille und setzte sie auf, aber der durchsichtige Professor verschwand damit nicht:  
„Ganz ganz schlimmer Traum.“  
„Das dachte ich anfangs auch, als ich hier aufwachte und erstmal die zerstörte Schule „bewohnen“ musste. Wenn man das überhaupt wohnen nennen kann, ich schlafe nicht, kann mich nicht setzen oder etwas greifen... eigentlich laufe ich hier nur rum und sehe mir die ewig gleichen Räume und Gänge an. Ich überlege aber auch noch ob es eine Erleichterung ist, dass ich mit dir sprechen kann, oder nicht.“  
„Kein Geist“ brachte Harry hervor.  
„Jedenfalls kein „normaler“. Aber was ist schon normal“ Severus zuckte mit den Schultern und sah dann auf den jungen Mann runter:  
„Du bist ein Slytherin, ich habe natürlich alles mitbekommen was eben passiert ist und ich muss sagen... ich bin nicht unglücklich darüber. Willst du nicht langsam aufstehen, der Boden ist bestimmt kalt und Draco überlegt die ganze Zeit, ob er dir folgen soll. Er sorgt sich um dich. Interessanterweise kann ich nicht nur sehen, was gerade hier geschieht, sondern auch überall sonst in der Schule. Das ist mir schon vor einiger Zeit aufgefallen, und jetzt erscheint es mir ganz nützlich.“  
„Traum, ein ganz mieser Traum“ murmelte der junge Held und rappelte sich auf, dann kniff er sich in den Arm, es tat weh:  
„Bitte, ich will das es ein Traum ist.“  
„Das habe ich mir auch schon oft gewünscht“ Severus verzog das Gesicht leicht:  
„Komm her.“  
Harry ging fast wie automatisch zu dem durchsichtigen Professor und sofort roch er es wieder, die Kräuter, die Wurzeln, es war als würde Severus Snape ganz normal, und lebendig, vor ihm stehen.  
„Und jetzt hör auf zu heulen“ forderte er Harry auf:  
„Das ist ja peinlich. Ich wollte nie das jemand um mich weint und erst recht nicht, dass du es tust. Ich kann ja schon ein wenig verstehen, wenn Draco und Lucius deswegen weinen, aber du... du hast doch gar keinen Grund dafür.“  
„Ich wollte das Sie...“ Harry weinte wieder:  
„...frei und glücklich sind. Sie sollten das alles nicht umsonst getan haben. Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich versagt.“  
„Was für ein Schwachsinn“ schimpfte Severus:  
„Ich habe das nicht alles umsonst getan. Voldemort ist doch tot, ich habe mein Ziel erreicht. Ich wollte das er stirbt und dank dir ist das auch geschehen. Alles ist gut... außer vielleicht mein Zustand hier. Es ist wirklich sehr ärgerlich und leider Realität. Ich hab sogar gesehen wie Lucius hier heulend meine Sachen abtransportieren ließ. Normalerweise kann er knallhart sein, und er wird sicher auch ein guter Schulleiter, aber bei so etwas ist er ganz der Hufflepuff, den der sprechende Hut gerne aus ihm gemacht hätte.“  
„Und Sie wären ein Gryffindor geworden.“  
„Und hätte mich mein Leben lang in Grund und Boden dafür geschämt“ lachte Severus Snape ein wenig böse, Harry gluckste schniefend:  
„Besonders bei den ganzen Weasleys. Du hast Ärger mit ihnen, oder?“  
„Ziemlich.“  
„Schade das ich nichts anpacken kann, ich hätte mir die Beiden einfach geschnappt und mal ordentlich herum geschleudert“ er tippte eine Wand an und glitt sofort hindurch:  
„Es ist ein Wunder, dass ich nicht durch den Boden gleite.“  
„Und fliegen?“  
„Nein. Ich hatte auch schon überlegt, dass ich vielleicht gar kein Geist bin, sondern nur irgendwo feststecke... dann gäbe es nur zwei Wege die ich gehen könnte, entweder zurück zu den Lebenden, oder ab ins Jenseits. Aber ich habe noch nie von so etwas gelesen und ich nehme stark an, mein Körper ist schon länger bei den Würmern.“  
Harry nickte zustimmend.  
„Lucius und Draco haben einen Grabstein gekauft, ich war mit ihnen als Einziger auf der Beerdigung.“  
„Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet... nicht mal Fenrir und Narcissa?“  
„Nein, aber ich mag die Beiden... sicher waren sie aus einem guten Grund nicht da. Und sie trauern auch um Sie.“  
„Wahrscheinlich hatten sie wirklich einen Grund, eventuell ein paar Verwundungen, die sie zum Ausruhen zwangen. Komm, ich hab das Passwort für die Slytherinräume gehört und du solltest dir das Gesicht waschen bevor deine neuen Kameraden hier unten ankommen. Und nein, es ist wirklich kein Traum.“  
„Dafür sind Sie aber sehr nett“ Harry erinnerte sich daran was Draco über die Masken gesagt hatte, und als Toter konnte man seinen wirklichen Charakter bestimmt nicht mehr verbergen.  
„Das hoffe ich doch, alles andere wäre doch Zeitverschwendung“ lachte Severus ein wenig böse und sie erreichten den Zugang zu den Räumen:  
„Ich muss sagen, ich bin nicht unglücklich darüber wen Lucius als meinen Nachfolger gewählt hat und das der räudige Flohträger auch wieder unterrichten darf. Das Passwort ist „Erdbeermilchshake.“  
„Sicher“ staunte Harry.  
„Natürlich.“  
„Erdbeermilchshake“ nickte der junge Held dem Eingang zu und dieser öffnete sich sofort:  
„Tatsächlich.“  
„Ein Passwort soll doch nicht schnell zu erraten sein, oder? Und wer erwartet denn so etwas schon bei den Slytherins“ schmunzelte der geisterhafte Professor und folgte Harry dann in die Gemeinschaftsräume hinein:  
„Du solltest jetzt nicht jedem erzählen, dass wir miteinander Kontakt haben.“  
„Sie werden mich für wahnsinnig halten.“  
„Wahrscheinlich, besonders weil mich ja sonst niemand sehen kann. Aber das hat vielleicht auch Vorteile für dich, denn ich langweile mich und eventuell neige ich dann dazu dir im Unterricht zu helfen.“  
„Ich würde es gerne Draco und Hermine erzählen... aber ich weiß nicht wie ich sie dazu bringen kann, mir zu glauben. Und ich wäre natürlich um Hilfe dankbar... mein Talent für Zaubertränke hat sich wahrscheinlich immer noch nicht verbessert.“  
„Selbst ohne jegliches Talent wirst du den Abschluss schon schaffen. Ich weiß aber auch nicht wie lang ich hier noch habe, es kann sein das ich Morgen schon den Weg zu deinen Eltern und deinem Paten antrete, aber solange ich hier bin, helfe ich dir. Und damit Draco dir glaubt... erzähl ihm von dem Hippogreifen.“  
„Der Hippogreif?“  
„Er hat, als er vier war, mir einen Hippogreifen zum Geburtstag gebastelt. Nun ja, er glaubte es wäre einer gewesen, wirklich sah er nicht danach aus, er wie ein deformierter Troll. Ich habe das unförmige Ding mit nach Hause genommen und auf einen Schrank gelegt, am nächsten Morgen war es weg und ich hab es auch irgendwie vergessen. Zwei Jahre später war Draco bei mir zu Besuch und sein Spielzeugschnatz rutschte hinter den Schrank. Ich schob ihn weg und Draco sah auch gleich seinen Hippogreifen, er war nicht wirklich begeistert darüber wie ich mit seinen Geschenken umgehe. Das ist etwas, was nur er und ich wissen. Du kannst es nur von ihm oder mir erfahren haben. Sie kommen, verhalte dich nicht wie ein Idiot und weine nicht mehr.“  
Schritte und die Stimmen von Schülern waren zu hören, Severus nickte Harry zu und ging dann einfach durch eine Wand weg. Etwas was er eigentlich nicht hätte tun müssen, denn niemand außer Harry sah ihn ja, aber es war wohl auch besser so. Und dann weinte der junge Held doch wieder, als Draco und die anderen Slytherins den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten.  
„Harry, alles okay“ fragte Pansy besorgt und nahm den jungen Mann einfach in die Arme:  
„Wir haben dir was zu essen mitgebracht, du solltest unbedingt etwas zu dir nehmen.“  
„Alles ist okay“ schluchzte der junge Held leise:  
„Zumindest jetzt gerade.“

„Ich kann es nicht glauben“ Draco und Harry waren allein im Schlafsaal, weil die anderen Slytherins noch ein wenig im Gemeinschaftsraum feierten, so konnten sie aber auch ungestört über den geisterhaften Professor reden.  
Karliah war ebenfalls bei ihnen, sie freute sich gerade über Hähnchenfleisch vom Essen in der großen Halle, Harry zupfte es ihr von den Schenkeln ab, welche ihm Pansy mitbrachte. Und auch er konnte noch etwas essen, auch wenn ihm das alles noch ein wenig den Hals zuschnürte.  
„Ich kann es auch immer noch nicht glauben“ murmelte der junge Held leise:  
„Er hat gesagt, wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann soll ich dir von dem Hippogreifen erzählen. Der, welcher ihm hinter den Schrank gerutscht ist.“  
„Das haben wir niemandem erzählt, nicht mal Mum und Dad“ staunte Draco und presste dann fest die Lippen zusammen:  
„Ich wünschte ich könnte ihn auch sehen und mit ihm sprechen.“  
„Ich wünschte auch, du könntest es“ seufzte Harry:  
„Ich weiß nicht wieso ich es kann, wieso er nicht im Jenseits ist, oder ein richtiger Geist geworden. Er sagte er wäre irgendwann in der zerstörten Schule aufgewacht und läuft seitdem hier rum. Er kann auch nichts greifen oder sich irgendwie hinsetzen.“  
„Etwas was richtige Geister können, zumindest in gewisser Weise“ Draco rieb sich über die Augen:  
„Was ist, wenn er wirklich irgendwo feststeckt?“  
„Er sagte, dann gibt es nur zwei Wege, hoch ins Jenseits, oder zurück zu den Lebenden. Aber er sagte auch, er weiß nicht wie lange er noch hier bleibt, er könnte Morgen schon ins Jenseits gehen. Ich will auch deswegen nicht zu vielen davon erzählen, nur Hermine noch.“  
„Dad vielleicht?“  
„Nein... von allen trauert er wahrscheinlich am meisten um ihn, wir sagen es ihm nur, wenn es wichtig werden sollte... ansonsten... ich weiß nicht wie er darauf reagiert. Er ist der Direktor von Hogwarts, er sollte nicht versuchen mit unsichtbaren Toten zu reden, oder ähnliches.“  
„Stimmt, es könnte ihn auch wahnsinnig machen zu wissen das Onkel Severus hier ist, er ihn aber nicht sehen kann... Oder man könnte ihn für wahnsinnig halten. Apropos sehen, Remus hat eben nur Augen für Professor Bowley gehabt, anscheinend gefällt sie ihm.“  
„Nun ja, sie ist verdammt hübsch, jung und sicher auch sehr intelligent. Und ich glaube nicht, dass er schwul ist. Er meinte nur...“  
„Was?“  
„Nichts nichts...“  
„Was?“  
„Er hat bemerkt, dass dein Dad ihm derweil auf den Hintern schaut.“  
Harry wurde leicht rot, er wusste ja nicht wie viel Draco von den Neigungen seines Vaters ahnte und eigentlich war alles bisher auch nur ein Verdacht gewesen.  
„Ich weiß das Dad schwul ist“ nickte der junge Malfoy:  
„Und es hätte mich gewundert, wenn er genau das nicht tun würde. Wäre ich schwul, würde ich Remus auch attraktiv finden. Aber so wie Remus gerade nur Augen für Professor Bowley hatte, würde ich sagen, mein Dad muss sich jemand anderes suchen.“  
„Der Flohträger auch, denn wenn ich Rowanne wäre“ Severus kam durch eine Wand und Harry zuckte sofort erschrocken zusammen:  
„Würde ich nicht mal mit ihm ausgehen. Außer sie steht auf Abenteuer an Vollmond.“  
„Narcissa ist auch mit Fenrir Greyback zusammen“ nickte Harry ernst in Richtung Professor, woraufhin Draco seinem Blick leicht verwirrt folgte.  
„Aber sie kennen sich schon seit der Schulzeit. Die Greybacks sind auch reinblütig gewesen, hießen einst O'Graiin und stammen aus Irland. Irgendwann wurde aus O'Graiin Graiinblack und dann Greyback. Narcissa war Fenrir versprochen, aber als er mit siebzehn gebissen wurde war es aus damit. Lucius sollte eigentlich Andromeda bekommen, da hat sich aber dann ja auch was geändert.“  
„Ist er hier“ staunte Draco und Harry nickte zustimmend, erzählte seinem Freund was Severus ihm gerade sagte:  
„Das ist wahr. Mum und Onkel Fenrir waren schon immer verliebt gewesen und das änderte sich auch mit dem Biss nicht. Nur Mums Eltern waren dann nicht mehr so begeistert und weil Onkel Fenrirs Eltern keine weiteren Kinder bekamen, waren sie dann auch irgendwann eine Schande für die reinblütigen Familien. Aber Onkel Fenrir interessiert das nicht, seine Eltern haben ihn geliebt und auch all das Vermögen vererbt. Ich glaube sogar seine Mutter lebt noch und er kümmert sich finanziell um sie, aber sicher bin ich mir nicht, ich hab sie auch nie kennengelernt. Onkel Severus ist wirklich hier.“ Draco presste die Lippen noch fester zusammen und rieb sich dann über die Augen.  
„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass hier alle wegen mir heulen...“ seufzte der Professor ein wenig theatralisch.  
„Selbst schuld, Sie sind zu nett“ nuschelte Harry, auch ihm kamen wieder die Tränen. Aber irgendwie war es auch nicht mehr so schlimm, so konnte er sich zumindest noch ein wenig von Severus Snape verabschieden.  
„Was wollten sie mir sagen, vor der Schlacht“ fiel ihm dann plötzlich ein:  
„Lucius meinte, es wäre etwas wichtiges gewesen.“  
„So wichtig auch wieder nicht. Ich wollte dir sagen, dass wenn du versagst, und wir das überleben, ich dich dein ganzes Leben lang nachsitzen lasse“ grinste der Professor böse und verschränkte recht triumphierend die Arme vor der Brust, er log und das wusste er genauso wie Harry:  
„Na gut, ich wollte dir viel Glück wünschen und dir sagen, dass ich dich nie gehasst habe... und das mir leid tut. Ich wusste irgendwie schon, dass ich das nicht überlebe und wollte nicht ins Grab steigen, ohne dir das vorher gesagt zu haben... Verdammt, hör auf zu heulen. Ich gehe, schlaft gut.“  
Er verließ durch eine Wand den Schlafsaal und Harry versuchte mit seinem Kissen die Tränen zu trocknen.  
„Er ist weg“ schniefte der junge Held und atmete dann tief durch:  
„Ich glaube daran müssen wir uns erstmal gewöhnen, soweit es jedenfalls irgendwie geht. Verdammt, mit allem hätte ich gerechnet, aber nicht das ich hier auf ihn treffe.“ Oder vielleicht doch, dieser Geruch... Severus konnte zwar Hogwarts nicht verlassen, aber eventuell die Tatsache das er noch da war.  
Wie eine Vorahnung, eine die Harry riechen und spüren konnte.  
Eine Vorahnung, ein Bewusstsein, dass ihm vielleicht irgendetwas sagen wollte.


End file.
